Never Let Me Go
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: He was there when she needed him the most. Morning after 2x20 (CF)/1x12 (CPD). Lindsay/Severide, with bits of Shay/Severide.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight slowly made its way into the room, letting its rays slip past the half closed curtains. Erin moaned slightly, bringing her hand up to her face to shield her eyes from the harsh brightness.

One by one, the memories from the day before all came stumbling into her brain. The explosion, people panicking, the knife to her throat, the pursuit and then Kelly. It seemed that nothing could have made that day a bit better, but then he was on her doorstep and swepping her off her feet, kissing her which such tenderness that she felt as if everything could be okay as long as he was there.

With a soft smile on her face, Erin turned around in her bed and she felt a thug of disappointment in her stomach when she realized the other side of the bed was empty.

Before she could ask herself why he had left, her nose was assaulted by a delicious sent coming from her kitchen. Two options came to her mind.

Either some stranger had broken into her apartment and was making her breakfast, or Severide had stayed after all. The second option seemed more accurate.

Slipping into a satin robe, she padded barefoot to the main room of her apartment, stopped in the doorway and watched Kelly make breakfast while softly whistling.

The fact that he was shirtless and that his jeans were so low on his waist was _very_ distracting.

"Hey," she murmured, walking over to him. He turned around, a smile appearing onto his lips as he watched her get closer. "I thought you had left."

He put down his spatula and brought her closer, hands on her hips. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere, didn't I?" He bent down and pecked her lips. The small peck actually lasted a little longer than expected as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but hey, he wasn't going to complain. "Morning."

"Morning," she whispered back. Her eyes drifted to the frying pan where he was cooking eggs and bacon. "Making breakfast? Well aren't you the perfect man?" she teased.

He smirked and shrugged. "Figured you would like something nice after the day we've had yesterday."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Yeah..."

He gave her a concerned look and rubbed his hands over her arms. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all. I've seen a lot of things on the job, but bomb explosions are always tough, because there are usually lots of victims."

Severide sighed. "I know what you mean. It's tough to get past all the images stuck in your head. But at least we are not alone in this."

Once again she nodded and rested her head on his chest, comforted by the warmth he provided. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her hair.

"Should we eat breakfast?" he asked after a minute, pulling back.

"Well yeah, since you went through all that effort just for me." She gave him a cheeky smile and he stuck out his tongue at her, before turning back to the stove. She grabbed two plates from the cupboard and set them onto the counter.

"How's Shay?" Erin asked while grabbing forks and knives.

"She's okay. I can't believe she didn't tell anyone about her injury for hours though."

Erin shrugged. "Would you not have done the same?"

"Probably. I'mma go see her later, see when she can check out and bring her back home."

"Okay. I'll go with you see how Burgess' niece is doing. Poor thing is only eight years old and had to have a liver transplant."

They sat at the counter and started eating. "Oh, Shay did ask about her. She out of the woods yet?"

Erin pursed her lips. "The doctor said things should look up now that she got to have the transplant."

After breakfast, they drove to the hospital in Severide's car. Once inside, each one of them took a different path to see their friend. Severide got to Shay's room and knocked on the door. Shay was sitting up, Rafferty by her side. Shay's eyes moved to Severide and she smiled.

"Hey bestie."

Rafferty said something about going to the cafeteria to get coffee and Severide squeezed her shoulder on her way out, giving her a smile.

"So, you and Rafferty, huh?" he asked her, making his way to the bed.

Shay rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk. When were you going to tell me you were going out with Detective Lindsay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged her shoulder, humming. "I have my ways."

"Besides we're not going out. We just saw each other a couple of times, that's it."

"Kelly Severide, are you blushing?"

He punched her shoulder gently. "Am not."

"You got laid." Shay said, pointing her finger at him.

He buried his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "It's different this time. I really like her. I think I'mma ask her out on a date."

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Good for you, Kelly. You deserve it."

"Thanks. So when are you checking out?"

The blonde sighed. "They still wanna keep me one more night. Something about the infection or something. I'm a goddamn paramedic. I know how to treat an affection."

"Listen to the doctors, Shay." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. Just then Rafferty walked back in with two coffees in her hands. Severide wiggled his eyebrows at Shay and earned a glare from his roommate. "I gotta go. I'll be here tomorrow morning to bring you home, 'K?"

"Sure."

He stood up and dropped one last kiss on the back of her hand. "Rest up. Love you."

"Love you too smart ass."

As he walked out of the room, he stopped at the doorway, where Rafferty stood. "Take good care of her for me."

She nodded and he smiled, turning around to give Shay a thumbs up behind Rafferty's back.

On the ride back to Lindsay's apartment, they were both quiet, except for the radio which Erin kept fiddling with until she found a good song. It made Severide smile and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you laughing about, Severide?"

He held up one of his hand. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him but decided to drop it. "Can you actually drop me off at the station? I need to talk to Hank."

"Damn, you sure he isn't gonna kick my ass if he sees you get out of my car? How 'bout I drop you off a block away?"

She laughed and shook her head at him. "You're fine, I promise. As long as you don't mess with me, he won't mess with you either."

"Well, since I don't have any intention of messing up with you I guess I'm safe." He turned his head sideways for a second, giving her an honest look. She didn't say anything, but smiled. His car stopped in front of the station and she unbuckled her seat belt, turning to face him.

"Listen," he began before she could say anything. "How do you feel about me taking you out on a date?"

"A date?" Erin asked, surprised. "Wow, you're really upping your game. What do you expect in return, Severide?"

He smirked. "Nothing much, although last night's events were _fine_ by me."

Erin could feel her cheeks start to heat and she felt like a sixteen-year-old all over again. "Yeah, about last night..." She kissed him lightly, "it was amazing."

"_You_ are amazing."

She got lost in his blue eyes and her blush hit her harder. God, she needed to leave this car before she straddled him.

"Sweet talker. So when's the date?"

He slipped his hand into hers. "How about tonight?"

"Well," she drawled out. "I'm working tomorrow morning," He understood the innuendos and smirked. "How 'bout tomorrow night though?"

"Tomorrow night is perfect. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Alright," she was about to leave the car when he grabbed her wrist gently and leaned over to capture her lips in a soft goodbye kiss. She sighed when they broke apart and opened her eyes. "See you, Lieutenant."

* * *

I'm not sure if I like this as a oneshot or if I should continue. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm thrilled to have got such an amazing response to this story. So I busted my butt to have a second chapter done today. This weekend I am celebrating my twentieth birthday, so I won't be able to write anything, as I'll be partying tonight and probably be hungover on sunday haha. Alright enough talking, enjoy !

* * *

He was fidgeting. Kelly Severide never fidgeted. But now, he was nervous out of his mind. Here he was, standing in front of Erin Lindsay's door, unable to sum up the courage to actually knock. They had_ kissed_. They had_ slept_ together.

But he didn't do dates. To him, dates were awkward dinners where you made small talks to a person you barely knew.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist to the door and knocked. He heard heels walking on hardwood floors and he could hear his own heart beat in his ears.

After what seemed an eternity, Erin finally opened the door.

_Holy shit. _

There she was, standing in front of him in skinny jeans tucked into boots, a green top that made her eyes stand out, light make-up -not too much, because she didn't need it if you asked him- and pearl earrings. In a nut-shell, she looked sexy as hell.

"Um...hi," he managed to croak out, unable to shift his eyes away from her body.

"Hi. You know, my eyes are up here."

_Oh, right. _

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Sorry. You just look... stunning."

She smiled and crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her. "You don't look too bad yourself, Lieutenant."

He was wearing a simple grey shirt, black jeans, boots and his usual back leather jacket. His blue eyes stood out and she could feel herself swoon under his gaze.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "Lead the way,"

She was glad when she realized he had taken her to a steakhouse and not a fancy restaurant. She didn't like fancy restaurants that much. What's the deal with paying a dinner an arm and getting barely enough food to be satisfied afterwards?

She figured Severide had the same point of view since he ordered a 32 oz steak. The date went by so fast, too fast for Kelly's taste. He couldn't get enough of her. Enough of her laugh, her smile, her eyes. He was hooked, and already thinking about when the next date would be.

Once he had paid for dinner -after a heated argument with his date about who should pay-, they walked out of the restaurant and into the street.

"Do you feel like having a beer at Molly's or do you want me to walk you back home?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Well the night is only started. A beer at Molly's if fine by me, even though it means us coming out to your colleagues."

"Ouch," he teased. "Are you ashamed of me, detective?" He asked as they started walking down the street.

She raised an eyebrow and hissed. "I don't know, I think your colleagues love me more than you, I wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"Haha, aren't you full of yourself."

She acted surprised. "Me? Never. And no, I don't have a problem with us going public, Kelly."

He smiled and looked at her. "So are we dating now?"

Erin laughed. "Are you a sixteen-year-old that needs to put labels on everything, Severide?" She swore he was blushing. She stopped walking and turned to him, slipping her arms around his neck. "Well yeah, I guess I'm your girlfriend then."

He leaned down to kiss her sweetly and smiled. "You're right, I actually feel like I'm a teenager. I don't care, I got a girlfriend." He fist pumped, which made her roll her eyes and push him away.

They started walking again, and she slipped her arm through his, hugging his side. She had never been a PDA kind of girl, and she even less felt the need to have a man around her. But with Kelly, it was different, he seemed to genuinely like her, and to be honest and sweet. Her walls were slowly starting to be put down and it felt right, why couldn't she be happy for once?

When they arrived at Molly's, the place was crowded. The whole firehouse was there, with the exception of Chief Boden. Their entrance wasn't unnoticed by a few people and Erin blushed when she caught Shay's amused eyes.

"Good to see you Dawson," Severide said as soon as he saw her, giving her a brief hug.

"Thanks Severide, I'm glad to be here," Gabby's eyes moved to Erin. "Hey Lindsay."

Erin waved and suddenly felt shy. Severide got them two beers and went to sat at the same table as Shay and Clarke.

"Look who's healed and already drinkin' beer," Severide cheered before hugging Shay. He then shook Clarke's hand. As Lindsay and Clarke started to talk about god knows what, Severide leaned over to Shay. "So, where's Rafferty?"

A deep blush made its way onto Shay's cheeks and she took a long swing of her beer. "Don't start, Kelly. Nothing to say."

"You should ask her out on a date," he said. Shay looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Man up. I did," he said with a smile on his face, his eyes drifting toward Lindsay who wasn't paying attention. "Look where it got me."

As if destiny had decided to play a trick on Shay, Rafferty walked into the bar as Severide spoke the words. Shay excused herself and Severide laughed, shaking his head at her. Clarke called it a night soon after and Severide realized that he was alone at the table, as Lindsay had suddenly made besties with Dawson at the counter. He sighed and nursed his beer, thinking about how he got so lucky.

After a while, he walked back to her and slipped his arm around her waist, whispering into her ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" A chill ran down her spine at the sound of his voice. She nodded, and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bar.

Once they had gotten back to her apartment, it wasn't long before clothes started flying everywhere. The tenderness from the night before was long abandoned, and it was replaced by eagerness and passion.

Severide closed the door behind them, pressing her against it as he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a heated kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and ran her hands down to his chest, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He pulled away and smirked. "Eager much?"

Erin silenced him with a hot kiss. "Shut up."

"Your wish is my command," Shrugging his now unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and easily picked her up. Circling his waist with her legs she bent down and kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, his mouth leaving her lips to explore down her neck. He felt her fingers working on his belt and stopped her movements.

"How come I'm almost naked and you're fully dressed. That's not fair, detective."

She cocked an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. "Well you should do something about that, Severide."

He chuckled and pulled her top over her head, leaving her in a black bra. Things got gentler after that, as they took the time to drink in each other's body. The remaining of their clothes joined the rest on the floor, and Erin suddenly felt self conscious when his eyes racked over her naked body. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but the other night she felt as if she was elsewhere, wanting him to make her forget about the day's previous event.

He seemed to realize she was uncomfortable and stroke her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Erin lifted her head and kissed him, bringing his lips down onto hers. Then, it was kind of a blur. His name escaped her parted lips as he made love to her, bringing both of them to the edge.

Afterwards, he pulled her to his side and kissed her hair, before sleep took them both over. A few hours later, when he woke up, she was putting her boots on, fully dressed, and he gave her a confused look.

"Hey," she said as she walked to the bed.

He looked at the clock which indicated 3 am. "Walking out on me?" He joked, because they were actually in her apartment.

She smirked. "Yeah, cause you were _that _bad. Voight called me, we have a suspect on that drug dealer we've been trying to catch for days. It was kinda put on hold after the explosion, but we got news. I gotta go."

"No worries." He looked her up and down and she looked so sexy with her glock strapped to her waist. He wasn't a fan of weapons, but it looked hot on his girl. "I'm on shift tonight 'till Friday night. I guess we won't see much of each other the next couple of days."

"I guess so. I'll see you later then." She leaned in to give him a light kiss and squealed when he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her underneath him. "Kelly! I need to get to work."

"You're so damn sexy," he whispered, capturing her lips once more. She moaned and slipped her hands around his neck. There was a round of heated kisses before Lindsay came to her senses.

"I have to go."

He pulled away. "Right, sorry."

"No you're not," she laughed.

He looked at her sheepishly. "You're right, I'm not."

Erin stood up and adjusted her belt before running a hand through her hair. "Stay here, just shut the door when you leave."

"Sure thing, detective."

She gave him a seductive smile when she got to the doorway. "See ya later, Lieutenant."

* * *

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

_3 weeks later_

Erin woke up before Kelly did and she looked at him sheepishly. One of his arm was around her waist, the other beneath his head. He looked so peaceful that she carefully extracted herself from his hold and put on one of his shirts before going downstairs. Shay was making breakfast when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said, walking over the coffee pot. Shay smiled at her.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" There was a strong innuendo and it made Erin turn crimson. "It's cool, as long as it doesn't happen every night, or at least not here." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and sat down at the table.

"Sorry," Erin whispered as she sat down across from her.

"Don't be, it's cool."

"What's cool?" Kelly asked as he walked down the stairs. He kissed Erin's temple and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

Shay sighed. "You two having a sex life. You know, I'm not jealous at all."

Severide chuckled and looked at Lindsay, who was hiding her face in her hands. "You're making her embarrassed. Besides, if you had had the guts to ask Rafferty out on a date, you would have gotten the sex by now."

"I did," Shay announced proudly. "I asked her on a date. We're going tomorrow night after our shift."

Erin and Kelly both smiled, knowing how difficult it had been for Shay to ask the straight woman out on a date.

"Congrats," Erin said. "And you better have a lot of loud sex so I don't feel uncomfortable anymore."

Shay smirked. "Oh honey, don't you worry about that."

Erin rolled her eyes and drank the last of her cup before standing up. "I need to get dressed, can't be late."

She climbed up the stairs and Severide followed her every movement- she was only wearing his shirt after all- until Shay slapped the back of his head and told him to stop staring. He shrugged and climbed up the stairs as well. He walked into his bedroom and wrapped his arms around Erin's waist from behind, kissing her shoulder as she stood at the end of the bed, laying out her clothes for the day (she had started keeping an extra set of clothes at his apartment for when she slept over).

"Kelly," she drawled out as he kissed her neck. "Stop. I can't be late."

He slipped his hand under her shirt and whispered into her ear, "Make me stop."

"Fuck," she muttered, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down onto hers hungrily.

He pushed her down onto the bed and hovered above her, hands caressing her skin. Things escalated quickly and Erin was about to lose his shirt when her phone rang.

"I need to pick up," She managed to grab her cell phone and pushed him away. "Lindsay," It was Voight. Severide recognized his voice from where he sat -straddling Erin-. He looked at her sheepishly before bending down and kissing her neck.

_"We got an evidence on the killer."_

Lindsay had trouble keeping her eyes open as she tried to push Severide away, but he wouldn't budge. "Huh-huh."

There was a pause. _"How soon can you get here?"_

Severide had unbuttoned her shirt and had left a trail of kisses down her stomach. She arched when he got just above her panties. "T-twenty minutes."

_"You okay?"_

"Y-yeah, I'm great. See you in twenty." She didn't wait for an answer from her boss and pressed 'end call' before dropping her phone somewhere on the bed. "You've got to make it fast."

Severide laughed. "Not a problem."

* * *

"Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61. Building fire 55 W. Lexington Street."

All firefighters jumped from their seats and rushed to the trucks, got their gear on and climbed in.

When they got there, smoke was already coming out of the roof. Boden looked at his two lieutenants and told them to work fast.

They went into the building and everything was already so blurry that they had trouble seeing anything from 3 feet away.

"Fire department, call out!" All the men shouted as they moved through the first floor. Most of it was already empty, as the main fire took place on the third floor. When they got to the third floor, Casey and Severide separated their teams, one checking the third floor and the other one the fourth floor.

When Severide and Mills got to the fourth floor, flames were engulfing half the patio. They opened each door until Mills called out to the lieutenant.

"Got a little girl over here."

Severide rushed over and pulled her up into her arms. "We need to leave the building." Seeing as she had trouble breathing, he pulled off his mask and put it over her face. The way down to the building entrance was rocky, as the stairs started to break down.

He and Mills got out of the smoky hall and he rushed to Shay and Dawson's gurney, placing the little girl on it before dropping on his knees and coughing out the smoke he had breathed in. He watched in vain as Shay and Dawson performed CPR on the scene, he watched them shock her with the paddles, to no avail. They loaded her into the ambulance, Dawson continuing working on her while Shay drove.

Severide sighed and rubbed his face, watching the ambulance go. Mills gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"We did everything we could."

Severide nodded and stood up, "How come there was no adult with her?"

Boden pursed his lips. "This is a poor neighborhood. It's not rare that parents leave their kids at home while they go to work."

Severide shook his head and, without another word, climbed into the squad truck. When they got to the station, he directly went back to his quarters, not wanting to talk to anybody. He sat in his chair and grabbed his phone.

She picked up on the third ring.

"_Hey hot stuff." _

"Hey,"

"_What's wrong?" _

It almost made him smile how she could sense something was wrong from the ton of his voice.

"Tough call, a little girl in a burning apartment. I don't think she's gonna make it."

"_Oh. I'm sorry Kelly. But I'm sure you did everything you could."_

He moved to his bed ad laid down on his back. "Yeah, I know... I just...she was alone in the apartment, no parents with her, I wonder who could live their six-year-old daughter like that. Makes me so angry."

"_Unfortunately it happens a lot. Too much."_

"I just want this shift to be over. Do you wanna come over tonight, watch a movie?"

He heard her hesitate. _"I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep. I'm exhausted. Do you mind if we do that tomorrow night instead?" _

Severide tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Yeah, sure."

"_I gotta go, see you tomorrow night then." _

"See you, bye."

"_Bye." _

He hung up his phone and set it aside, sighing deeply. Four more hours and his shift would be over. He covered his eyes with his forearm and tried to sleep for a few minutes.

"Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61. Car stuck in water."

He groaned and sprung to his feet. Rushing to the truck, he put on his gear and climbed in. When they got the scene, someone was standing near the edge of the water. As chief Boden got some information about the accident, he, Capp and Mills got into their snorkeling gear.

Boden got to them. "We need to move fast, there is one boy and his father underwater, probably stuck inside the car."

Severide nodded. "Let's do this."

He and Capp strapped themselves to a buckle and began his way down the wall until he was in the water. Mills stayed at the surface, checking any sign from the victims.

One or two minutes later, Capp tugged on the rope and was pulled back to the surface, the father under his arm. They helped him out of the water and Shay and Dawson started CPR.

"Where's Severide?" Casey asked Capp.

"He's still under there, helping the boy. Should be tugging by now."

Soon enough, he tugged on the rope and pulled off his mask as soon as he was at the surface.

"He's not breathing!"

They quickly pulled the two out of the water and the other set of paramedics worked on the 5-year-old boy. Severide knew he was dead. He didn't feel a pulse, and he was freezing, his skin had turned blue. But he couldn't come up from the water and tell his father he was dead.

Severide tried to catch his breath as he saw two policemen approaching.

"Why are the cops here?" He asked Otis.

"That's the guy who hit them." Severide's head snapped to the other car, a guy leaning over it with his head in his hands. Without another thought, he walked to him quickly and turned him around, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Are you proud of yourself, huh?"

"Severide!" Boden shouted, as Casey and Capp ran towards the two men.

Severide slammed him against his car, the guy pleading that he was sorry. He could smell the liquor in his breath. "It's four in the afternoon, asshole."

The police pulled him away from the man and he shrugged their hands off, mumbling some other insult before walking back to the truck. When they got back to the station, he got rid of his gear and was stopped by Boden on his way to his quarters.

"Severide, you did everything that you could. We were there too late."

He nodded, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He just wanted to finish this shift and go home.

When 7 o'clock finally struck, he didn't want to get home and be alone. He took a turn on the 50th Avenue and parked in front of Erin's place. When he got to her door, he knocked softly.

She opened the door a few seconds later. "Kelly, hey."

"Hey. I know we weren't supposed to see each other but I need you. I just... today was a crappy day and I know you were tired but I didn't wanna be alone and I... I should have called but then I remembered you said I didn't have to call so I came here straight from the firehouse and-"

He was cut off by someone clearing his throat. Erin's head snapped to behind her and she opened the door wider. Jay Halstead stood there, putting on his coat.

"I'm gonna go."

She pursed her lips and nodded. Severide's mouth opened and closed as Halstead walked past him and he waited for him to be out of his sight before turning back to Erin.

"You know what? Forget it."

He turned to leave, Erin following him.

"Kelly, don't be like that."

He spun around so quickly that she took a step back.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting your feelings?" His tone dripped of sarcasm. "I thought you were just gonna 'go home and sleep'. You forgot to mention that you were having a drink with your 'partner'."

Erin shook her head. "We had a tough case as well. We needed to cool down, that's it."

"I needed you tonight, Erin," Tears filled his eyes, "We lost two little children because we were there too late. I didn't keep up, I should have gotten there _earlier. _I should have saved them. I wanted some comfort. That's why I came. I'm sorry if that got in the way of you and Halstead having a quickie."

He felt the stung before he realized what was happening. He probably deserved that slap. Words had flown from his mouth on their own accord. He looked at Erin who had fury in her eyes. He lifted his hands and chuckled.

"You know what, if you didn't want to see me, you just should have said so. I can take the truth. I just can't stand you lying to me."

She took a deep breath. "And I can't stand you talking to me like I'm a whore. You should go. Call me when you're done being a jackass. Or you know what? Don't. You made things pretty clear about what you think of me. Have a good night, Severide."

She slammed the door in his face and he kicked the wall in anger before walking off.

Hell of a day.

* * *

I had to throw some drama in there. Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Severide woke up the next morning, groaning as last night's events played back in his mind. He had screwed up big time. He rubbed his eyes as he blindly searched for his phone. He didn't know if he was hoping for a message or a call but he was certainly disappointed when he didn't see anything on the screen. He dialed Lindsay's number and put the phone to his ear.

It immediately went to voice mail.

"Hello, you've tried to reach Erin Lindsay but I'm not available at the moment. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

_Beep_

He sighed and hung up without leaving a message. What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry, beg her to take him back? She had gone behind his back as well, he wasn't the only one at fault there.

He got up to take a shower. He wasn't on shift that day and he didn't have anything to do. He had panned on seeing Erin that night but showing up on her door wouldn't be the idea of the year.

When he got downstairs, Shay was eating breakfast. She lifted her head when she saw him.

"Uh oh. What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

He feigned dumb. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you haven't slept all night."

He sighed and sat down across from her. "I went to Erin's last night. You know after yesterday's shift, I didn't wanna be alone. When I got there, she was having a drink with Halstead."

"Halstead , as in her partner?"

"That's the guy. Anyway, I snapped and basically said I was sorry for interrupting their quickie."

Shay gasped. "Kelly! You didn't!"

"I don't know what got into me. I just got jealous."

"Because she was having a drink with her partner? I often had drinks with Dawson when I was with Clarisse, and she didn't mind."

"It's different, Dawson is not gay. Halstead is very much straight, and I don't trust him."

Shay rolled her eyes. "The important point is, do you trust_ her_?"

Severide nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then that's what matters. So pull your head out of your ass and call her, Severide. Erin is a great girl, I think you've found your match, Kelly, I really do. Don't let her go."

Severide sighed once again. "I've already tried, she won't answer."

"Then stop by the headquarters, woo her or something. Just apologize."

* * *

_Day after_

_Bam bam bam_

Lindsay shielded her eyes from the sun and tried to place the noise drifting through her apatment. The door. She looked at the clock and scrambled out of bed as fast as possible when she realized it was already 10 am.

She grabbed her cell phone, not surprised that she had three missed calls from Voight. He was also the one behind her door right now. She wrapped her robe around her body and quickly walked to the door.

"I was about to break it down, Linds," Voight said. "Thought somethin' had happened to you. Care to explain why you're 2 hours late? I was worried sick."

"I'm so sorry, I had a tough night and fell asleep without putting on my alarm."

"Right," he walked into her apartment and turned to face her as she closed the door behind him. "What happened?"

Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Erin..."

"You should go, I'll be in in half an hour."

"Fine, just withdraw like you always do. You've gotta stop doing that, pushing everyone away, like you did with that firefighter."

Erin gritted her teeth. "My relationships are none of your business, Hank! Don't you dare meddle with them."

"Alright, you know what, if you don't wanna be happy, your problem. See you at work, Linds."

He walked past her and slammed the door shut behind him. Erin closed her eyes and leaned against it, wondering how everything had turned upside down like that.

Erin grumbled something under her breathe as she climbed up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit quarter. She pushed the door open and flung herself into her seat. Jay looked at her.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She glared at him icily. "Don't start."

Halstead held up his hands. "That guy doesn't deserve you."

Lindsay's mouth hung open. "I'm sorry, are you deaf or did you just choose not to hear what I said?!"

He shrugged. "Just voicing my opinion."

She grabbed a file and leaned back into her chair. "Well I never asked for it, so shut it."

Antonio snickered from his seat and gave Erin a thumbs up. Jay rolled his eyes, before sitting up and pulling his feet off his desk as Hank came into the room.

"We got a trail on that killer. Let's go." All of them sprang to their feet and followed their leader. Lindsay strapped her glock to her belt and was about to push through the door after the others when she felt everything shake around her, and then, the floor gave out beneath her. She let out a strangled scream before darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Engine 51, truck 8, squad 3, ambulance 61. Building explosion, 19th W. Roosevelt Road.

Severide's head shot up as the address of the place rang into his ears. Police headquarters. Erin. Erin's workplace. He rushed to the truck and put his gear on.

"Let's go!" he yelled at the other ones for them to get in there faster. Luckily the distance to the police station wasn't too important. Two minutes later, they were on the scene. Half of the building had collapsed, people were running everywhere in panic, alarms were ringing, it was the total chaos, just like a month before. They had hit again.

He shared a look with Casey and both of them sent their teams looking for any survivors. Firemen already on the scene had already started helping people out of the rubbles. When Severide saw Erin being pulled out, his breath caught in his throat. He rushed to her and she flung herself into his arms.

"Are you hurt?"

She pulled away and shook her head. She had a small gash on her forehead, but other than being obviously shocked, she seemed fine. "I don't think so. Dawson and Voight are still in there. They were ahead of us, you've got to help them."

He nodded, but he couldn't leave like this. He cupped her face a pressed a kiss on her lips. She grabbed his wrist, preventing him from pulling away and whispered good luck before he got to work.

"Fire department, call out!"

They had been searching for three hours. Antonio had just been found, and other than a broken leg, he seemed fine. They were all actively looking for any other survivors.

Severide caught Erin's gaze as she waited nervously, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, for them to find Voight. He knew she wouldn't budge until they had found her foster dad.

"I see someone!" Casey shouted. They moved the stones out of the way and both him and Severide went down. "It's Voight."

"He's unconscious, still breathing." Severide said as he checked his pulse. "Possible head trauma, we need to get him out, fast."

A board was passed down to them and they strapped him to it, giving their partners a thumbs up for them to lift it away. As soon as he was put on the gurney, Lindsay rushed to it.

"Oh god." she cried out. "Hank, can you hear me?"

The paramedics started working on him and pushed a motionless Erin to the side so they could work better. They loaded him into the ambulance and Lindsay climbed beside him.

Once they had got everyone out of the rumbles, Severide asked squad's driver to stop by the hospital and leave him there. He went to the emergency waiting room and asked for Hank Voight. When he got his room number, he walked there and found Erin sitting by his bed, her hand in his. He was still unconscious, and intubated.

He knocked on the open door softly. She turned around, and that when he got a look of her teary eyes and exhausted face.

"Can I come in?"

She barely nodded and turned back to look at Voight, as if expecting he had woken up in the meantime. He hesitantly walked into the room and took another chair, sitting down beside her.

"How is he?"

"H-he has a head trauma. They say they're not sure if he's gonna wake up, his brain may be damaged. Basically he's in a coma."

Her voice shook as she spoke, and he could see she was trying very hard not to break down.

"I'm so sorry."

She looked at him briefly before setting her eyes back on Voight. "You pulled him out, thank you for that."

"I wish we had found him earlier than that."

"It would not have changed anything," she whispered. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "He's the only family I have. He took me in when my father went to jail and my mom couldn't even make me food because she was so high all the time. He put a roof above my head and kept me safe, helped me get back on my feet. I've seen him as someone who couldn't get hurt because he seemed to always be protecting me. And now I feel powerless in helping him. He has spent half his life taking care of me and now I couldn't even take care of him," a sob wracked her throat. "How messed up is that? He can't leave me. He just can't. I need him."

As she broke down in front of him, Severide couldn't help but wanting to take her into his arms. He tentatively ran his hand over her back to do so but she shrugged him away. He was the one feeling powerless now.

"Erin..."

"You should go," she said after a beat, controlling her emotions. "I'm still mad at you for what you've said, and I don't want to get into a fight. Not here, it's the last thing I need. I let you kiss me earlier because I was scared. Now I'm just angry. Angry with you for not trusting me, angry with the people who did this," she looked at him icily. "Just go, please."

Severide's mouth opened and closed several times. His radio informed him they had another call and he gently stood, his eyes not leaving her. He place a kiss in her hair and squeezed her shoulder before walking out of the room, defeated.

* * *

*hides behind screen* You didn't think it would be _that_ easy, did you?


	5. Chapter 5

Severide rubbed his eyes as he walked into his quarters after a long night of non stop calls. As the sun began to rise to a new day, he finally was able to lie down and close his eyes for a bit. He grabbed his cellphone before doing so, and saw that he had one missed called from Erin and a new message. He played it and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hey it's Erin. Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. You didn't deserve any of it, it wasn't fair. I was just so worried about Hank... he woke up, by the way. Everything looks good so that's great news. I'll stay with him at the hospital though. I-I think we should talk, work things out, you know? Call me back, bye." _

Severide could not prevent a small smile from appearing on his face as he heard her voice and what she had to say. Once he had finished listening to the message, he looked at his screen and figured 6 am was a bit early to call her back. He quickly typed her a text and hit send.

_I agree we should talk. I'll call you later. _

He took a deep breath and set his phone aside, allowing sleep to take him over.

_Tuuum-Tuuuuuum- Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 51. Building fire, 6th Main Road. _

He groaned and sprang back to his feet.

After his shift, he swung by the hospital and found Lindsay in the same room as the day before. The only thing different was that Hank was awake and seemed alert. He was the first one to notice Severide in the doorway.

"Well, well, isn't it Lieutenant Severide?"

"Hey," he waved awkwardly. Lindsay turned around and smiled soflty. "Good to see you awake, sir."

"Good to be back. Thanks for pulling me out."

He shrugged and buried his hands into his pockets. "Doing my job, sir."

Erin stood up and squeezed Hank's hand. "I'll be back."

She mentioned for Severide to go outside and he followed her. "Can I at least buy you coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. They went down to the cafeteria and ordered a coffe.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same time, chuckling softly.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm the one who messed up here, I got jealous over nothing. I don't usually get jealous, but then it made me realize that I care about you more than I thought I did, and the thought of you hanging out with that womanizer Halstead makes me wanna hit something. I don't know what it is so, but I can't bear the fact that he might steal you away from me. Is that selfish?"

She shook her head. "It's not selfish. A little bit paranoid, but not selfish," she teased. "There's _nothing _going on between Halstead and I. He is just my partner, and we sometimes have a beer after work to cool off, but that's it. Now if you're gonna be the jealous boyfriend who can't stand the fact that I hang out with my male colleagues from time to time, then we've got a problem. I've already been through that, and I'm not signing a second time."

He took her hand in his and was glad when she didn't try to pull away. "I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

She smiled and rubbed his thumb with hers. "Then you've got nothing to worry about. It's you that I like, and it's you I want to wake up to in the morning, not Halstead or anyone else. I like _you_. And I would be stupid to let go one hot firefighter like you, Lieutenant." She then added teasingly, "Although, Halstead has some great abs."

He winced, and she chuckled, "Too soon?"

He nodded. "Too soon."

She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his softly. When they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against his. "Are we okay?"

He tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear. "We're okay."

She smiled. "Good, 'cause you're still the best sex I've ever had."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "Is that so?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, Severide," She kissed him once more. "But more seriously, I don't want us to shut each other out in the future okay? When one of us feels the need to talk, we should talk, deal?"

"Deal," he said. He let her go and they got back to Voight's room, coffees long forgotten and never touched. "So will I have to get the stamp of approval from Voight for dating you?"

She shook her head, "Nah, he likes you."

They got back into the room and Severide sat down next to Lindsay. "So do you have any idea who did this?"

Hank pursed his lips. "Probably an anti-government bastard. Sheldon is going through every website and trend that might lead us to somebody. I just can't wait to get outta here and find those cowards." he spat out.

Erin rubbed his hand, "Take it easy, you're not going back to work just yet. The FBI is working on the case."

Voight scoffed, "They do as much in a week as what we can do in two hours. Call Alvin, tell him to work with Jin and Halstead. Antonio is gonna be outta work for some time and-"

"So are you," Erin assured him. She and Voight got into a glare contest which made Severide laugh.

"I'm gonna go, got some errands to run,"

"I'll walk you out," Lindsay said.

Severide got up and shook Voight's hand. "Rest well, sir." The older man nodded and the couple left the room.

"I need to get back to work and help Alvin and Jin on the case."

"Right," he said. He rubbed her upper arms with his hands. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course. Will I see you tonight?"

He grinned. "Sure," He bent and kissed her lips. "See ya, detective."

"Later, lieutenant."

When Erin got out of the station that evening, with Halstead beside her, she was surprised to find Severide waiting for her, leaning against his car. He looked up from his phone and smiled at her, giving Halstead a glance.

"Hey man," he said, extending his hand once both Lindsay and Halstead had come down the steps. Halstead seemed taken aback but shook his hand nonetheless. "How's the case going?"

"Got a suspect. Making a move tomorrow."

Severide nodded. "Good, catch those animals, yeah?"

It was Jay's turn to nod, "Sure thing," he turned to Erin and squeezed her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later," she said with a smile. Once he was out of ear shot, she turned to Severide and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that your way of marking your territory? Coming here to pick me up in your vintage car and your boyish smirk?" she teased.

Kelly chuckled. "Nah, just wanted to make peace."

"Right," she drawled out. "Look who's become mature all of the sudden."

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. He brought her to him and kissed her forehead. "Ready for a ride?"

He opened the door for her and she looked at him doubtfully, "Depends, where are we going?"

He had this childish look on his face, and she didn't know whether to find him cute or be afraid of what was going to come next.

"Not telling."

She huffed but got in the car anyway, rolling his eyes as he snickered while getting behind the wheel. The ride wasn't too long, five minutes or so. Severide parked the car in front of a baseball field, causing Erin to gasp dramatically.

She brought a hand to her chest, "A baseball field? Oh man, my dream come true!"

Kelly rolled his eyes and got out of the car. She followed suit. "The last couple of weeks have been tough on us with the explosions and everything. When I'm stressed or sad or if I just need to get it out, I usually come here and hit a few balls."

"Huh-huh," she said, still not convinced. He opened a beer that he had taken from the back of his car and handed one to her.

He took a swing from his beer and shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see." There were a few people playing already and she looked on sceptically. The ball would come out of a machine and people stood in each line, hitting it with a bat. Seemed stupid.

"I don't know how to play baseball."

"I'll show you," he took the beer from her and set it next to his on the table, then took her hand, leading her to one of the available space. He placed a helmet onto her head, handed her a bat and whistled. "Damn, you look sexy."

She hit his arm, sticking her tongue out at him. "Alright, you ready?" he asked. Her eyes widened, and she saw him with his hand on the start button.

"Hold on, what do I do?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Just get ready to hit it, it's gonna come from there," he pointed to the machine. He hit the button and indeed, a ball came flying straight at her. She swung the bat but it only hit the air, the ball flying above it. Severide tried to keep from laughing but she looked too cute, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

She glared at him as soon as she heard him laugh, "Don't you dare make fun of me. This is my first time, Severide."

"Right," he came up behind her and placed both hands onto her hips. "The key to making a good hit is all in your hips. You gotta rotate them as you make the shot. Like this," he showed her how to move her hips and she felt a chill run up her spine. "Then, you keep your bat past your shoulder, behind your head, like this, to be able to swing full force. Got it?"

She had become short of breath all of the sudden. "Think so."

He moved from her and took the remote. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said. The ball came right in front of her and she hit it, and it felt so. damn. good. So surprised by her strength she let go to the bat and jumped up and down, squealing like a child. Kelly laughed, and couldn't help but smile at her adoringly. She stood before him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're right, this does feel good."

After that, they did a contest until they were both worn out from their little session of sport. Erin let go of the bat and put her hands on his chest, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Take me home," she whispered huskily.

He tipped back her helmet and kissed once more, but more properly. "I'd be glad to do so."


	6. Chapter 6

A door was kicked shut, clothes flew around the room, panting breathes filled the air as hands roamed over every inch of skin.

"Kelly," Erin whispered against his mouth, running her fingers through his hair. They stood in the doorway of her bedroom, and he had her pressed against the door frame, ravishing her with hot kisses. He lifted her bent knee and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pressing his hardness against her.

She took a short breath and closed her eyes, nails digging into his back. He lifted her up, hands caressing and squeezing her ass, then running up her back to unhook the black lace fabric. He left a trail of kisses down her neck to the valley of her breast before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped and his name slipped from her lips once more.

"Bed, now." Erin murmured, lifting his head from her chest. She captured his lips in a kiss, her tongue battling his for dominance, as he walked to the bed and lowered her down onto it. He kissed his way down her stomach and slipped her matching panties down her legs.

His remaining piece of clothing pooled down to his feet and he hovered above her, bending down to kiss her as he thrust into her. Both moaned in pleasure of becoming one, Kelly dropping his forehead to her shoulder as he moved inside her. Erin groaned in approval, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy, nails scraping over his skin.

Lips fusing together, the pace was quickened, the angle perfected and Severide was soon at the edge of divine explosion. His orgasm triggered hers as he kept thrusting into her, and Erin was brought over the edge when his hand found her most sensible part.

"Fuck," she muttered, her entire body going numb from the full force of her climax. He buried his head into her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin.

Soon he moved beside her and pulled the sheets around their naked bodies.

He pulled her against him and she rested her head on his chest. Absent-mindedly she began to trace patterns over his skin with her forefinger.

"You're being awfully quiet," he said, his fingers running up and down her bare back. She looked up and smiled.

"You wore me out, I'm sleepy."

He bent down and kissed her softly, tilting her chin up. She pulled away and resumed to her patterns. Soon her breathing evened out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He stayed awake a while after, staring at the ceiling with a lingering smile on his lips, wondering how he had got so lucky.

The morning after, he found her making breakfast at the stove, and he came up behind her, arms circling her waist.

"Morning," she said, tilting her head to the side to kiss him.

"Mmm, morning," he replied, eying what she had cooking in the pan. "How come we're always at your place? Mine is closer to our jobs."

"Yeah, but my place is prettier," she teased, turning around in his arms, "Plus, I don't have a roommate so we can be as loud as we want."

"True, 'cause damn, you can be loud."

She hit his chest and he lifted her up onto the counter, standing between her legs as he brought his lips to her. The morning kiss quickly turned in a make out session, until Erin pulled away.

"Hank wants to have dinner with us."

"Aaaaand, way to kill the mood."

She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "He asked me several times already. Since he can't go into work, I think he's bored and still wants to interrogate people. I guess you'll be his next target."

He rubbed his hands up her thighs. "Huh. Should I be scared?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. So can I make reservations for tonight?"

He shook his head, "Shift starts in two hours, I'll be in for 48. How 'bout Friday night?"

She kissed him for no reason, just because she wanted to, "Friday night is perfect."

"Cool. I gotta go, swing back by my place to take a shower before my shift and run some errands."

"Alright," He kissed her goodbye and was out the door a few seconds later. She sighed and hopped off the counter, leaning against it for a moment. Grabbing her cellphone, she sent Voight a message.

_Kelly's on for Friday night. Please be nice. _

A reply came a minute later.

_Can't promise anything. _

She rolled her eyes. Typical Voight.

* * *

The shift at 51 had been quite calm during the first day, as they only had had to answer a few minor calls. They were chilling in the common room as lunch time was approaching. Shay was talking to Kelly, but he was half listening as he reached for his cell phone and texted Erin.

_Wanna come have lunch at the firehouse? _

Erin was at her desk doing paperwork when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and, smirking, typed a reply.

_Is that **my** stamp of approbation for dating you? _

Kelly chuckled when he received her reply and immediately typed back something.

_Nah, I just miss you._

"Kelly, are you even listening to me?" Shay asked, hitting his arm.

His snapped up from his phone, "Huh, what?"

Herrmann frowned, "Who are you texting like a teenager?"

Shay wiggled her eyebrows and snatched the phone out of his hand, "Oooh, he's texting his girlfrieeeend."

"Detective Lindsay, huh?" Mouch teased, "She's nice."

"And cute," Otis jumped in.

"And taken," Severide added with a look which made Otis sink further into his seat while the others laughed. He took his phone back from Shay and sat back in his chair, looking at Erin's reply.

_Sweet talker. Is that your way of convincing me to have lunch with a group of stinking firemen? Haha_

Severide felt exposed with his colleagues looking at him. "Do you mind if Erin joins us for lunch today?"

There was a collective 'not at all' from the guys and he smiled, before standing up and walking toward his quarters.

_Depends, is it working? _

His phone buzzed seconds later.

_Alright, I guess I can stop by the firehouse for lunch. See ya. _

He sat down at his desk and began taking care of some paperwork to pass the time until lunch. About fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He turned around on his chair and gave the person the right to enter.

"Hey lieutenant," Erin greeted as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. His eyebrows shot up.

"Detective," he greeted back with a lopsided smile. He watched as she closed the blinds. "What are you doing?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and walked the short distance to him, "Enjoying a private moment with a hot fireman."

He placed his hands on her hips, steadying her as she straddled him. "Really, who?"

She ran her hands over his chest and locked eyes with him, "He's very attractive. Blue eyes, muscular chest,_ awesome_ in bed..."

"Huh," Kely wiggled his eyebrows. "That _does_ ring a bell."

She laughed before bending down and capturing his lips. His hands went up her sides to her hair, tangling themselves in her locks. He started to unzip her leather jacket when someone knocked on the door.

"Kelly, lunch is ready," They both recognized Shay's voice and Lindsay groaned quietly, burying her face into his neck. So much for sexy times. "And why on earth is your door locked?"

"I'll be right there," he called out. Erin got up and laughed, "What?"

"Nothing. We're just so busted."

He followed her out the door and shrugged. "Whatever. It's Shay, it's not like she's not used to it by now."

They got to the main room where everybody had already begun eating and quietly sat down. Shay wiggled her eyebrows at the both of them and coughed loudly.

"You okay Shay?" Otis asked her.

"Yeah, peaching! There's just a lot of tension in the room, don't you feel it?"

Otis shrugged. "Not really."

Severide and Lindsay turned beat red and quietly ate their food, that until Erin spotted the rock on Gabby's finger.

"Oh my God, you guys got engaged?!" she asked excitedly, looking between Matt and Gabby.

"Yeah, a few days ago," Gabby answered, while Matt leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Erin smiled. "Antonio told me he had scared the crap out of you," She told Matt.

Gabby frowned, "What?"

Casey cleared his throat and looked at his fiancée. "Since your parents were out of town, I asked your brother for... your hand in marriage. And he told me it was disrespectful of me not to wait for your parents and therefore not respecting your culture. Then he laughed and I understood he was making fun of me."

"You must have been scared shitless," Herrmann commented.

"Well yeah, the guy has a gun!"

Gabby leaned over and kissed Casey softly, "That's sweet."

"Did you get the bomb guy, detective Lindsay?" Mills asked after a few seconds of silence.

Erin nodded and finished chewing before speaking, "We did, last night. There were actually five of them. We took down a heavy branch of anti government folks."

"Well thank you for taking down those animals," Mouch said, tipping his head.

Erin shrugged, "Just doing my job, like you puling all those people out. And Mills, I heard you were the one who dismantled that bomb the day of the first explosion. Great job."

"Yeah, thanks. I was lucky to have had the training in squad," he looked at Severide briefly, who gave him a firm nod, letting him know he was proud of his new recruit.

_Tuuuu-tuuum_

_Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 51. House fire, 10th Maple Road. _

Everyone jumped from their seat and Severide quickly kissed Erin. She grabbed his wrist before he could get away. "Be careful, alright?"

He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before rushing to the truck.

* * *

Erin paced as she waited for Kelly to pick her up at her apartment so that they could go to dinner with Hank. She was a little bit nervous. Okay,_ a lot_ nervous.

After what seemed like half an hour, a knock was finally heard at the door. Erin grabbed her purse and turned off the lights before opening the door.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry I'm late, I had to swing by the hospital, the fire kinda got in my way..."

She frowned. "Kinda?"

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a bandage, "Just a second degree burn. But I had to have it taken care of, so that's why I'm not on time. Great first impression on Voight."

She rolled her eyes, "He won't mind."

They got downstairs and into his car. Erin kept fidgeting the whole ride, driving Kelly nuts. He grabbed her hand and stopped her fiddling with her purse and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Stop it, it's going to be fine."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm nervous, I just really want him to like you."

He pulled his eyes off the road for a second to look at her and said, "Then I'll do my best to make a good impression."

He pulled the car up two bocks from the restaurant and she slipped her hand into his as they started walking down the sidewalk, lacing her fingers through his. When they entered the restaurant, Erin caught sight of Voight who waved them over. Kelly squeezed her hand and led her to the table. Hank stood up and shook Kelly's hand.

"Lieutenant," he greeted, giving him a firm shake. They all sat down and all of the sudden Kelly started to get nervous. He did not know why, but sitting across from Sergent Voight was not scary at all. Sitting across Erin's father figure was what made him sweat.

"How's the health, sir?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Hank smiled, "As good as new," he then added while looking at Erin with a pointed look. "Ready to go back to work already."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "The doc said two weeks, no less then that. Don't you dare get your ass at the unit, Hank."

Hank scoffed and turned to Severide, "See how she treats me? No respect for her old man."

Kelly chuckled and felt more at ease. They each ordered their dish and some wine -hell yes, wine, boy did Erin need it-

"So why did you want to be a firefighter, Kelly?" Hank asked after taking a sip from his glass.

"My dad was a firefighter sir, and every night when I was a kid, he would come home, exhausted from his day, but smiling each time because he had saved people. So when I was a kid I decided that I wanted to become a firefighter. It just seemed natural to me to become one. And I don't regret it. I love my job, and even if it's tough sometimes, it's nice to think that you've made the world a tiny bit better by saving people and allowing them to keep living and be with their loved ones."

Hank looked back and forth between Kelly and the woman he considered his daughter and smiled as he noticed the look in her eye when she listened to Kelly talk.

Yep, _love_.

Once dinner was over and Voight insisted he would pay instead of Severide, he and Erin left the older man at his car and made their way to her apartment. As soon as Erin walked through the door, she got rid of her jacket and shoes and sat on the couch. She saw her boyfriend look sceptically at the discarded jacket and the tossed pair of heels and she raised an eyebrow.

"What? This is my apartment, if I wanna be messy, I have every right to do so."

He held up his hands, "I didn't say anything."

A few minutes later, he walked over to the couch and handed her a glass of red wine, before sitting down next to her. She snuggled into his side and he bent down to kiss her hair.

"So that went pretty well," she commented. "He didn't give you the death stare."

Kelly chuckled, "I think I got in his good books. I hope so at least," He ran his nails up and down her back, causing her to shiver under his touch. "When did he take you in?"

He had hesitated before asking the question; he knew this was a touchy subject, but he was curious.

She took a deep breath. "I was sixteen. My dad had just gone to jail and my mom couldn't take care of me. He tried to find me a foster home but nobody wanted a street kid. So he and his wife took me in. I-I was on crack for months. Rehab took a long time. But eventually I got better and it was all thanks to him. He never let me down."

"Thank you for telling me." Kelly whispered. She sat up slowly and cupped his cheek, pressing her lips to him in a soft kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, his blue eyes lost in her hazel ones. Her breath hitched under his gaze, she felt as if he could read her emotions like an open book. She felt something she had never felt before with a man; she felt safe, and happy, truly happy.

Then he spoke, "I love you."

She smiled, biting down on her bottom lip, "I love you too."

* * *

Aaaaand, there it is! The I love you's. Hope you like it. I'd be glad to have some suggestions from you guys about what you'd like to see in the next chapter, I'm kinda running out of ideas with the only scenes we get to see on the show. I might throw Charlie in but I don't know. What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read :** Sorry for the delay, I was in England for three days and had no access to the internet.

I had my own take of Charlie's story and I actually laughed when I watched the last Chicago PD's episode. I had written most of this chapter before it was aired so it's actually funny because of the coincidences. You'll understand ;)

That finale was just...ugh. I hate the writers right not, they can't do this to us. So I've decided to choose a different route and ignore what happened in the finale. I might do a one shot of the aftermath of the finale once I've watched Chicago PD's finale. Would you guys like that? Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

"Erin," Kelly gently said, shaking her awake. She moaned and brought her hand up to shield her eyes away from the harsh sunlight. It was Sunday, and Erin never worked on Sundays, except if they were in the middle of a big case. "I need to go to work. I'll see you on Tuesday?"

"Mmm," She moaned. She coughed heavily, causing Kelly to frown.

"Are you sick?"

She shook her head and forced herself to open her eyes. God, who had turned on the lights? "I'm never sick," She managed to get out, while another fit of cough assaulted her.

"Right," he drawled out. He placed the back of his hand to her forehead and his frown deepened. "You have a fever."

"Do I?" she asked absentmindedly.

He chuckled, "Just stay in bed okay?" He walked out of the room and returned a minute later with cold medicine and a glass of water. "Just take these when you wake up."

She forced a teasing smile, "Alright doc."

He knelt down next to the bed, "I need to go to work."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him right where he was. "M'okay. Be careful."

"I will. Rest up," he said. He bent down to press his lips to her in a soft kiss. "Love you."

He heard a mumbled, "Love you too." as he crossed the threshold of her bedroom and chuckled.

Kelly sighed as he left her apartment. He was glad everything had gotten better between the two of them, even though they had just got through a rough patch.

**_3 weeks earlier_**

Severide was waiting for Lindsay to come back from work in her apartment, lounging on the couch while nursing a beer, the football game on. He heard a knock on the door and frowned. Was she expecting someone?

He placed his bottle on the coffee table and stood up, walking to the door. He opened it and stared at the man before him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, confused. The man looked as if he was in distress.

"Is Erin here?"

Severide shook his head, "No, she's not. Who are you?"

The guy ran a hand through his hair. "I'm an old friend. When will she be here? I really need to talk to her."

Kelly found him weird, like he was on edge or something. He didn't like it. "I don't know. Sorry."

The guy sighed. "Well can you tell her I stopped by, and that I really need to talk to her?"

"I will if you give me a name,"

"Charlie. She'll know. Tell her to call me, alright?"

Severide was ready to close the door now. "Yeah, sure." Charlie turned around and started walking down the hall as Severide shut the door.

When Erin came home half an hour later, he had resumed to his previous position on the couch. She smiled when she saw him, and got rid of her leather jacket, walking toward the couch with her own beer. She bent down and kissed him.

"How was your day?" she asked, snuggling into his side. He looked at her and put his hand on her thigh.

"Same old. Some guy came here, the name's Charlie, asked you to call him,"

He saw her smile drop as soon as he said the name and his eyebrows knitted together. She sat up and sighed.

"Who is he?"

She shrugged. "Just an old friend who's back in town. I told him I would call him but I haven't had the time to do it yet."

He felt there was something else to the story but decided not to push it. "Alright."

"You want another beer?" she asked as she moved to get up. He nodded. She grabbed the empty bottle and walked to the kitchen, leaning her forehead against the fridge, taking a deep breath. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out.

_Incoming call: Charlie_

She clenched her teeth and hit the ignore button, putting her phone in silent mode and setting it onto the counter. She was definitely not in the mood for this. He had stormed back into her life when she had finally allowed herself to leave her past behind her and be happy.

A knock was heard on the door and Erin jumped slightly as she had been lost in her thoughts. She heard Kelly shuffle from the couch.

"Probably the Chinese food. I'll go get it." She nodded, watching him grab his wallet and head for the door. She was able to breathe out only when she heard that it was indeed the delivery man and not Charlie. She would have not been ready to get into that. Severide came back into the room and set the paper bags onto the counter. "Before you ask, no, I did not forget to get your eggrolls," he teased and she tried to smile as best as she could.

"Thanks babe," She walked to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna change, I'll be right back."

"Alright. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" she shouted from the bedroom. "As long as it's not something as cheesy as The Notebook!"

Kelly laughed, shaking his head. "No wonder you and Shay get along so well."

She sneaked her head into the room, "Oh, I didn't tell you? We were planning to elope together. Sorry babe."

He chuckled, "Ha, ha. You would come right back to me, Shay is too messy for your taste. You should see her bedroom. Looks like a tornado sweeps through every damn morning."

She padded back into the room barefoot and only wearing the tank top and short shorts, both items not quite meeting, revealing some of her skin. It made Severide forget all about Chinese food and he was suddenly hungry for something else.

"Well, aren't you full of yourself?" She said, placing her hands on his chest, as his rested on her hips unconsciously. "Shay's hot."

He rolled his eyes. "As much as I love her, can we stop talking about my roommate?"

"You're the one who brought her up," she teased.

"Well right now," he bent down to peck her lips, "I've got something else in mind." He picked her up and she squealed, circling his waist with her legs.

"What about the food, mister?"

He didn't say anything and carried her to the bedroom. The food could wait.

* * *

When Erin got out of the police station that night, she was not expecting Charlie to be waiting for her outside. Just as the time before, Jay was next to her, giving her a worried look.

"It's fine," she said; "You go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Once Halstead was out of earshot, Erin sighed and put her hands into her pocket, staring at her old friend. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"Can we have dinner sometime? To catch up?" he asked, looking hopeful. Erin rubbed her forehead.

"You're not even supposed to be here in Illinois, Charlie. You and Voight had a deal. If he finds out you've contacted me again he won't go soft on you."

He rolled his eyes. "I can handle Voight. I came back for you, that's all. I missed you. And you said you would talk to Annie, weeks ago! You said you would be in touch, but you never called me or answered your phone."

Erin took a deep breath. "She doesn't want to see you, Charlie, I'm sorry."

He took a step back and frowned. "What? N-no, that's not possible, you're lying."

She shook her head, "I'm not. I'm so sorry."

He waved her off. "Just forget it. I trusted you. I need to see her."

"You can't. End of the discussion." She told him firmly, and walked away.

* * *

Jay Halstead was on a mission. As soon as his shift was over, he stopped by Firehouse 51 on his way home. He got out of his car and shut the door, burying his hands in his pockets as he walked to the building. He saw some of the guys from Truck and greeted them.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt," he said. Casey raised his head. "Is Severide around here?"

"Yeah, he's inside," Casey said, pointing to the common room.

"Thanks," he walked in and quickly spotted Kelly at the end of the table, reading the news. "Hey Severide. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Severide looked at him in confusion but followed him down the hall anyway. Jay stopped once they were out of earshot and turned to face him.

"Look, I know you and I didn't start off great but I know we have one thing in common, is that we both care for Erin."

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Has she ever mentioned a guy named Charlie?"

"Yeah, he stopped by her place a week ago. She said he's just an old friend."

Jay sighed. "Look, I think this guy's bad news. He's from the time when Erin was in the street, before Voight. I don't think it's good that he's around her. He was at the station waiting for her earlier and he calls non stop. So just, look out for this guy, okay?"

Severide nodded. "I'll talk to her. Thanks for the warning, man."

Jay patted his shoulder. "Yeah, no problem. Have a good night."

* * *

Erin and Kelly were cleaning up after dinner, when Erin's phone buzzed on the counter. She hit ignore and Kelly decided to take a shot.

"Was that Charlie?" he asked. Erin froze and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I know he's been calling you. A little more often than a friend should call if you ask me."

She set the plates in the sink and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "What's this about?"

Kelly sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I can feel you're shutting me out, you're not telling me anything and you're keeping me away. If I recall, the last time we had a fight, you said that we would tell each other what is bothering us. Clearly, something is bothering you, and I wanna help."

Erin could feel her walls building up around her. The past was the past, she did not want to talk about it when she had spent so much time trying to get away from it. "I don't need your help, I'm fine."

"I'm worried," he said, more gently this time. "Halstead said that he's been around the station and-"

She looked at him sharply. "Hold on, you spoke to Halstead about this?"

"_He_ came to me. He said I should watch out for this guy, that he was bad news."

Erin gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "I don't need you watching out for me, Kelly. I'm handling it."

"Handling what, exactly?" he asked, then pursed his lips. "I don't know anything about what's going on with you and that guy. Because you won't tell me anything! I feel like you're in trouble and you won't accept my help. I'm just watching you shutting yourself out whilst I'm on the sideline!"

Erin wet her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Charlie and I were in the street together when I was a teenager. He was my drug dealer."

Severide's eyes widened. He did _not _expect that. "Your drug dealer?"

"Yes. And my best friend. When Voight took me in, he also took care of getting Charlie to rehab, on one condition: that he would leave the state as soon as he was clean, not to be a bad influence on me. I hadn't seen him in ten years, and then he's back... it's like my past is catching up on me."

He could see her defensiveness come down little by little, and he moved closer until he stood in front of her. "What does he want?"

"He was in love with a good friend of mine, Annie. Then they had to break up when he left, and she was pregnant. She didn't want to leave Chicago because it was her hometown, but Charlie had made a deal with Hank and... you know what happens when you make a deal with him," It was the truth, even if it was hard for Erin to say it out loud. "So he never got to see his kid, because Annie kept the baby, who's now a ten-year-old boy. Since then, she found someone else and built a life. She doesn't want to see him, and she doesn't want Sean to see his dad either."

"Wow," Kelly muttered. "That's some messed up story."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for shutting you out," she whispered, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. "Talking about my past has always been difficult."

"It's okay," he rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead. "Just promise me you're not in danger."

"I'm not, I promise. I'm handling this." She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Me too," he murmured against her hair. "We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, today's been a long day."

**_Present day_**

Erin was woken up by a fit of coughs a few hours after Kelly had left in the morning. She sat up, sweating heavily and grabbing the glass of water from the bedside table to soothe her aching throat. Her head was pounding, so she quickly swallowed the medicine Kelly had left next to the glass. It took her a few seconds to realize that someone was knocking on her door. She got up, slightly dazed from the movement, the room spinning around her. With shaky legs, she moved through her apartment and got to the door before opening it.

She sighed when she saw it was Charlie. She hadn't heard from him in two weeks, and there he was, on her doorstep.

"What do you want, Charlie?"

He walked into the apartment without being invited in and started to pace. Erin closed the door behind him, turning around and folding her arms across her chest.

"I need to see her," he started. "I need to see Annie, and my son."

Erin pinched the bridge of her noise and gritted her teeth. "Don't start. I've already told you, she doesn't want you involved in his life. He has a man he considers as his dad and who is a wonderful husband to Annie."

Charlie shook his head and laughed curtly. "You owed me. I thought you were my friend,"

"I don't owe you anything," she said coldly. She leaned against the wall as her legs were getting weaker under her weight.

"Like hell you don't," he spat out. "I helped you when you were at your worse! I pulled you out of your misery, gave you a reason to live, Erin! Is that how you thank me?!"

Erin pursed her lips, deciding that staying calm was the best option. "You were my drug dealer. You pulled me out of my misery by giving me a new type of misery and it took me months to get clean. I don't owe you anything."

Charlie fumed and clenched his fists, "I can't believe this. Is Voight the one who turned you in such a bitch?"

Erin ignored the insult and frowned. She got closer to him. His hands were shaking and his eyes bloodshot. "Did you take something?" The fact that he did not answer was proof that he had. "God Charlie, you've been clean for years. And now you're in Chicago and on drugs. Perfect."

He got closer to her until he was right into her face. "Call Annie."

"You should go, Charlie." Erin muttered, pushing him away. She could smell the alcohol in his breath.

He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her into the wall, "Call her!"

Erin did not back down, although she was having trouble staying on her two feet. She shot him a look and straightened. "Let go of my arm and get out right now."

"Call her!" He let go of her arm and slapped her hard across her face with the back of his hand. Added to her dizziness, the blow caused Erin to collide into the wall behind her. Before she was able to react, he had pinned her against the wall, his forearm against her neck, pressing against her throat.

Erin thought about where she had left her gun. At its usual place in the drawer of her bedside table, in the other room. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "What are you gonna do, Charlie? Kill me? After everything that we've been through together, is that how you see the end?"

"Shut up," he bit out. His arm shook against her neck, adding more pressure. "I-I need something. Give me something."

The lack of oxygen in her lungs made Erin's vision swim. "I don't have anything. Y-you're hurting me." She felt light headed, and tried to push him away, but her body wouldn't function. He had completely snapped out of his mind, she did not recognize him.

"You promised me you would help me!"

She saw his fist coming right at her before she felt the collision with her cheekbone. Her head hit the wall, causing her vision to get blurry, black spots surrounding her. "Stop!"

He punched her again, her legs giving out under her weight. She hit the floor and he kicked her in the stomach. Once, twice, three times. Her brain was screaming at her to hit back, scratch or pull at anything she could reach, but her body wouldn't budge.

The Erin Lindsay who was often seen as one of the strongest woman within her circle of friends, laid there, not able to move, rolled up in a ball on the floor. She felt powerless.

Finally, the kicking stopped. The footsteps seemed to weaken and soon she heard the door close.

She couldn't move, and was unable to open her right eye or move as pain shot up in her side. Soon, she began to cry as humiliation washed over her.

* * *

"Kelly, don't you think this would look great in our apartment?"

Kelly's head turned to Shay as she showed him a furniture brochure while they sat in the common room. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bright red cupboard. "Not a chance."

Shay huffed. "Oh come on, it would look great by the TV!"

_Tuuuum, Tuuuum _

Everybody's heads snapped up and paid attention.

_Ambulance 61, assault. Apartment 310, building 54, Jefferson Road. _

The color drained from Kelly's face in a matter of seconds.

"That's Erin's place."

* * *

*hides from thrown objects* Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the nice response to the last chapter. I truly appreciate the support. Enjoy !

* * *

Severide jumped off Squad 3's truck before it had even properly pulled up in front of Erin's building. He had requested to the chief that they take the truck to make way for the ambulance to be there sooner.

He climbed the stairs two by two and rushed down the hall until he was in front of Erin's apartment entrance. She was laying by the end of the hall, two police officers crouched down near her. They moved away when they saw him approach and he knelt beside her.

"Erin," he murmured, his eyes finding her opened one. "Where does it hurt?"

It took her a few seconds to realize he was there. Her vision was still fuzzy and she was trembling because of her fever.

"My side an-and my face," she heard another set of rushing footsteps and soon Shay was in front of her. "Don't leave," she told Severide, who only moved to the side to let Shay and Rafferty do their work. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Rafferty pulled out a light and quickly checked her eyes. "Pupils reactive, possible head trauma."

They strapped a neckbrace to her neck and placed her on the board and onto the gurney. Severide bent down and kissed her forehead. "I need to talk to the officers, I'll see you at the hospital, 'k?"

Erin nodded as best as she could. "Okay."

Once they had cleared the room, Severide turned to the said police officers. "Her neighbor heard a fight, she called us. The attacker was gone before we got here. We'll follow you to the hospital and ask her some questions."

Severide stopped them, "No need. The intelligence unit will take care of it. She's Hank Voight's daughter."

* * *

"Where's she?!" Voight exclaimed as he marched into the Emergency Room. He was followed by Antonio, Jay and Alvin. Severide and the other crew members' heads shot up and Kelly stood up before he caused a scene.

"The doctors are doing a check up. But she is conscious and responsive," he told Voight, who let out a sigh in relief.

"Who did this?" he asked. He seemed completely at loss, not understanding why something like this would happen to Erin. It was the first time Severide had seen him so helpless.

Kelly shook her head. "She didn't say anything." He shared a look with Jay, which did not go unnoticed by Voight.

"Charlie has been in contact with her for the past few weeks."

Voight sneered, "Find him. Go back to intelligence and find everything you can," no one budged as they wanted to stay to see Erin, and Voight turned around sharply, glaring at them. "GO!"

Everyone shuffled out of the room just as a nurse walked in. Severide walked to her, followed by Voight.

"Ms. Lindsay is fine. She has a head concussion, three broken ribs and a mean black eye but other than that she is completely aware and responsive. But her fever has gone up so we put her under antibiotics, she'll have to stay for a few hours on observation."

Severide nodded and breathed out in relief. "Thank you. Can I see her?"

"She asked for Kelly Severide, is that you?" Kelly nodded. "Alright follow me. Only one visitor at the time."

Hank flashed his badge. "I'm from Intelligence, I need to ask her a few questions."

They both walked to the room and Kelly quickened his pace to get to the bed. She immediately sighed when she saw him, and Hank decided to linger by the door not to interrupt their moment.

Kelly pressed his lips to her temple as soon as he could reach her, left hand cupping her neck. She grabbed onto his elbow to keep him there for a moment. He rested his forehead against the side of her head, closing his eyes. Voight decided it was best if he took a walk and came back later.

"God, you scared me," he whispered, pulling away to meet her gaze. He took her hand and ran his thumb over her palm. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head lightly. "I'm okay. The medicine helped." She closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"What is it?"

"I-I trusted him. I trusted him and he attacked me. He used to be my best friend. I wasn't even able to defend myself. He punched me and I fell, and I wasn't capable of fighting him, of doing to him what I do on the job, I was weak."

"Hey," he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "You were sick and exhausted, there's nothing you could do."

"I didn't think he would ever... he's never been violent."

Severide clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath. She frowned, immediately wincing from the pain the movement had caused her. "Don't do anything stupid, Kelly."

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "I can't promise you that, Erin."

"He is not worth it. Let Hank handle it."

Kelly pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. "He beat you, Erin! He could have killed you. He could have taken you away from me. And I can't even imagine my life without you being in it. The thought of you getting hurt makes me sick. This guy, deserves what he deserves for hurting you. I can't take the risk of losing you," his voice wavered, "I can't."

She bit down on her bottom lip and waved him over, "Come here," she said. Cupping his face with both hands, she brought his gaze up to meet hers. "I am not going anywhere. I am here, and I am okay." She took his hand and kissed it. "He wouldn't have killed me, Kelly. He wasn't himself but he wouldn't have done that. He is not a murderer."

He shut his eyes, trying to control his nerves as he breathed out. "The fact that he wouldn't have killed you doesn't make me any less furious at him."

"I know," she murmured. "But promise you won't do anything, please?"

He sighed and nodded. "Fine." His radio announced another call, "Dammit, I gotta go. You should stay at my place for a while, until he is arrested. I don't want you to go back to your apartment."

She smiled, "Alright."

He bent down and pressed his lips to her. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you too."

* * *

Kelly was glad when his shift was over the next day. He couldn't wait to go home and see how Erin was doing, and enjoying the day with her. She had texted him earlier, asking him if he could stop by her place to pick up some clothes and books. When he rounded the corner, he stopped short when he saw a man sat near her door.

He clenched his teeth and felt every sense in his body being replaced by anger. He marched over there just in time for Charlie to raise his head. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up and put his hands in the air.

"I don't have a problem with you man, okay?" he seemed panicked, and looking for an exit.

Kelly slammed him against the wall and grabbed his collar. "_I_ have a problem with _you_!"

"It was a mistake," Charlie shakily said.

Severide saw red. "You beat women by mistake, huh?"

"I wanted to apologize to Erin. I screwed up, I-I was on drugs and drunk and- I lost my temper."

Severide slapped him, "Well, let's see you lose your temper with me!" He punched him square across the face, his fist connecting with his cheekbone. Charlie swung back into the wall and Severide pulled him upright. "Better start swinging back."

"Look, I'm gonna go to the cops right now and turn myself in."

Severide hit him again, then grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the opposite wall of the hall. He was about to hit him again when Charlie shook his head.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Erin's voice rang through his ears. _Promise me you won't do anything stupid. _

As he was about to swing again, he saw the team from Intelligence round the corner, Voight ahead. They stopped short when they saw Kelly and a bloody faced Charlie. Kelly sighed and glared at him.

"I'll let you handle it," he told Voight, who nodded and slammed Charlie onto the floor, putting his arms behind him and handcuffing him.

* * *

Kelly quietly walked into his bedroom and found Erin asleep in his bed, the covers tucked around her. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed, leaning over to drape an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes and turned around, which ended up being difficult with her broken ribs.

"Hey," she whispered, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. He took that hand in his and kissed her palm. Her gaze moved to his bruised knuckles. "Kelly..."

He shook his head, interrupting her, "I just gave him a piece of my mind. He was in front of your apartment to 'apologize'. Voight's handling it."

Erin closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, her whole body relaxing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern etched onto his face.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I've been better but the pain isn't so bad."

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, just go to sleep," she said, knowing he had probably pulled an all nighter during shift. He brought her to his chest and kissed her hair, allowing his eyes to close and find some sleep. When he woke up she was gone, and he looked up, finding her by the window. She was sitting on the ledge, nursing a cup of coffee.

He rolled on his stomach and watched her. "Morning,"

She snapped out of her daze and turned her head slightly, smiling at him. "More like afternoon."

He looked at the clock and realized it was already 2 pm. "Right. Wanna go grab some lunch?"

She flinched and looked out the window once more, "I would rather stay here."

He gently stood and placed himself behind her, setting his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. "It's a beautiful day out. We could go for a walk in the park and eat at a terrace or something."

She shook her head and looked down into her cup of coffee. "I don't want to go outside."

Kelly sighed and sat in front of her. He took her hand, "They are not going to stare at you, you know. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She gritted her teeth, "I'm not afraid, Kelly. I'm _ashamed_. I let him do this to me without budging. I'm a cop, I'm supposed to be able to handle this type of situation. And I couldn't even move. I feel ashamed, and dirty and-"

He stopped her by placing a finger over his lips. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are one of the strongest person I know. After everything you've been through, you're still standing, and I admire that. He's the scumbag here. You trusted him, and he went behind your back. Don't blame yourself, please." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, "You're strong," then placed a kiss on her nose, "Beautiful," then he finished by her lips. "And incredibly sexy."

She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was slow, loving but nothing short of passionate. They pulled away after a minute. They seemed to remain in their bubble for some time, until a knock on the door pulled them out of their reverie.

Severide stood and pulled on a shirt before walking down the stairs. Erin remained sat on the window ledge, resuming to her gazing at the city, until she heard Hank's voice downstairs. She frowned and slowly climbed down the stairs.

"Hey," he said, smiling when he saw her. "You look better than yesterday."

She nodded and approached him. "I feel better, too."

He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Those kinds of moment with Voight didn't happen often. Kelly found something else to do to occupy himself, not wanting to watch their moment from just two feet away.

"Don't scare me like that again, Erin. Not good for your old man's heart."

She chuckled and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I won't. What did you do to Charlie?"

Hank squeezed her shoulder, "Gave him a lesson, then put him on a plane to LA. Someone will take care of him there to get him to jail. Everything is arranged. He's gone and he's not coming back."

Erin nodded and let out a breath. "Thank you for not... killing him. He wasn't his normal self."

Hank clenched his jaw. "Doesn't excuse anything he did. But now he's out of your life for good. Not coming back anytime soon, otherwise I _will_ kill him. We have a deal."

"Alright."

He looked at her and then at Kelly. "Well, I'll let you two lovebirds be. Take your time before coming back to work. At least a week."

"Hank..."

"I mean it."

Severide piped in. "I'll make sure of that, sir."

Hank smiled, "Good." he then spoke to Erin. "He's a keeper."

Erin rolled her eyes and shoved his chest. "Get out of here."

Once Voight had left, the two of them got dressed and went out for a late lunch, once Severide had managed to convince her that it was okay to go out. Even though it was still rather cold for the time of the year, they sat at the terrace, enjoying the warm light of the sun. They ordered their meal and a bottle of wine, both glad to be able to spend one quiet day to themselves.

"So I guess I can move back in my apartment, now that Charlie's gone," Erin stated after taking a sip from her glass.

Kelly pursed his lips. He did not expect that. He had this idea that they would be living together for a few weeks at least; he wanted that, waking up next to her each morning and having breakfast together.

"Yeah, I guess."

It's as if she had a radar whenever she felt he was not telling the truth about his feelings. "What is it?"

He looked sheepish as he spoke, "What if you didn't go back to your place," he started. "And stayed at mine."

She frowned and finished chewing before speaking. "You mean, permanently?"

"Yeah. I would like us to move in together. I know we haven't been together that long, but when you know that being with that person in particular feels right, who cares?"

She laughed because he looked adorable being all unsure about her reaction. "You want me to move into a boy's apartment?"

He shrugged. "Not necessarily. We could... have our own place."

She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip, a thing she got used to doing because she knew he found it cute. "Okay."

He almost choked on his food. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I'd like the fact to wake up next to you every morning and come home every night to a sexy firefighter like you."

"Well technically, I wouldn't be at home every night but I'd like that too."

"Perfect, so I can have some time on my own too. Throw some pajamas parties with my girlfriends."

He raised an eyebrow. "And have pillow fights in underwear?"

"Sorry to crush your dream, but we don't do that."

He playfully put a hand over his chest, "Ugh, you just wiped out years of fantasy."

She rolled her eyes and put her hand over his across the table. "So are we really doing this?"

He intertwined their fingers, "We are," he said. "We don't have to rush or anything, but I'd really like for us to have our home."

"Me too. It's going to be great."

Indeed.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Kind of a filler chapter, 100% fluff. As I'm going to the north of France for the week end and I won't have the internet, there won't be another chapter for a while. But, as I'll be writing during the trip up there, all I'll need to do when I get back is type it on the computer. So hopefully you'll have a new chapter on Monday, Tuesday at the latest. Enjoy !

* * *

"Look how cute he was! Girl I'm telling you, your babies are gonna be freakin' gorgeous."

Kelly made a face when he heard Gabby's voice as he got home from the bar. He knew Erin, Shay and Gabby had planned a night in and he was curious to hear the rest of the conversation. So like a little kid, he hid right next to the door and eavesdropped.

"Woah, babies?" That was Erin's voice. It was raspier than usual, which he knew meant that she was a little bit drunk.

"It's simple," Shay said. "You are sexy as hell, my best friend is handsome. Boom! Pretty babies. And I mean, who wouldn't want Kelly Severide's baby?"

"Okaaaay, step by step, girls. We don't even have our own place. Baby talk will come later."

"Oh, so you've thought about it," Gabby said, and Kelly could imagine her nodding her head.

"I can't say it has never crossed my mind." Erin admitted.

Kelly's heart did a somersault upon Erin's revelation. He couldn't help but smile. Of course it had crossed his mind too. More often than he would admit to himself.

"Ouh, I found another fun one!" Shay exclaimed, and Kelly thought it was about about time he made an entrance. He slammed the door loudly enough for them to hear and walked into the room. Three heads snapped up, and they looked as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey," he greeted. "Whatcha guys doin'?"He chuckled and got closer, before realizing they were looking at some of his childhood albums. "Oh god. Shay, you did not."

He moved behind Erin and kissed her cheek.

Shay held her hands up in the air. "They were begging."

Erin gasped. "We were not!" She turned to Severide, who stood next to her and whispered in his ear, in case he hadn't heard, "We were not."

"Whatever you say," he told her with a laugh. "Well, I'm going to bed. You girls have fun." He bent down and kissed Erin's lips.

"Boo, you old man!" Shay shouted after him as he climbed up the stairs.

He was asleep when Erin joined him. Well, he was asleep before she got to the bedroom. She must have thought she was discreet enough as she took off her clothes, but when she climbed into bed, she hit her knee into the corner of the bedside table.

"God dammit, motherfucker."

He raised an eyebrow and tried not too laugh. "Need any help?"

He was surprised when she decided to straddle his lap and place her hands on his chest. His own hands found her hips and he was suddenly turned on by the fact she was only wearing panties and one of his shirts, from which the top three buttons were let undone, which left_ very little_ to his imagination.

"Hi," she said with a chipper voice. Her hair was framing her face as she looked down at him. God, she was so sexy, and the fact that they hadn't done anything since she was attacked for fear of hurting her, had left Kelly on edge.

"Hi," he responded. "You had a good night?" he asked, running his hands up and down her bare thighs, working their way up her shirt.

"Mmm. It was awesome. But I want some alone time with you now, mister," she whispered tentatively, running a finger from the top of his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Oh you do now, do you," he teased. "What if I'm not in the mood?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, which was a bad move, because her breasts were pushed up, and he couldn't help it, his gaze was drawn to them. "Then pigs would fly."

Kelly chuckled and rolled them over so that he was on top. He kissed her once, and pulled away before she could deepen the kiss, deciding to make his way down her body with his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes, arching her back into the mattress as he kissed down her stomach.

"You're killing me, Severide," she moaned, tugging him back up so that he was at her level. "I want you right here, right now."

He chuckled. "I love drunk Erin."

* * *

The next morning, Erin did not feel so joyous anymore. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt as if it had been turned upside down. She groaned and huffed, rolling on her side, away from the light. When sleep wouldn't come, she decided it was time to get up. She climbed down the stairs and saw Kelly sat at the kitchen counter on his computer.

"Hi," she said, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Anything worth it?"

He was looking at apartments for rent at an equal distance between their two workplaces.

"Not much," he answered. "There's this one, with a large kitchen and living room. But only one bedroom."

They both knew what he meant by that. That bedroom wouldn't only be for friends staying over. Maybe it would serve as an office for the time being, but they couldn't help thinking about a long-distance future, with kids.

"Not gonna work," she said. "What about this one?" she asked, pointing to another add on the website. He clicked on it and they both raised their eyebrows.

"It looks very nice," he admitted after looking through the photos. "A little bit far, though."

She kissed his cheek, "Maybe we can go look at it. See if it's worth it even though there's a little bit of distance."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call the Realtor to get a visit."

That afternoon, since neither of them had to work, they went to visit the place. The apartment was spacious. The entrance led to a hall and into the main room, which combined living room, kitchen and dining room. The walls were a light grey and beige, meddled with some apparent bricks. It looked almost identical to Erin's place, but it was larger with dark hardwood floors and it had two bedrooms.

The master bedroom was gigantic, Kelly's eyes widened when he saw it and Erin could only laugh. On the opposite wall, there was a nice window bay which looked out on the city. In the corner of the room, there was an en-suite bathroom with an Italian shower that almost made Erin squeal, but she kept her composure.

_And_ there was a _bath_.

The large window by the living room gave out on a small balcony on the side of the park behind the building. Severide stood behind Erin, his hands in his back pockets, smiling as he watched her admire the view. He could tell she was in love with it already.

They told the realtor they would keep in touch, but Kelly knew what Erin's choice would be. It was the same as his.

"So, what did you think?" she asked before he had the chance to turn the engine of his car on. He laughed and looked at her.

"I love it."

Her smile got wider, "You do?"

"Well yeah, it has everything we need, the rent is not too high and although it's a little bit far away from work, I don't see us living anywhere else."

She bent over the remote control to crash her lips onto his, "God, I love you."

He chuckled and cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. She moaned, grabbing onto his neck and pulling him closer. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and her heart began to race. He knew exactly what to do to get her aroused.

"We can't do this here," she whispered against his lips, fingers working to unbutton his shirt.

He laughed, "Yet you're the one taking my clothes off."

She groaned, "Take me home."

* * *

That night was the night of the Chicago Police and Fire Department Gala.

They were going to be late. They were going to be _so_ late.

Kelly was pacing in the bedroom, waiting for Erin to get ready in the en-suite bathroom. He sat on the bed for a few seconds, then got back up, resuming to his pacing.

"What's taking so long?" he asked through the closed door.

"It takes sometime to look pretty."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't need make-up, you look beautiful without it, trust me."

She scoffed, "Sweet talker."

"I'm tired of waiting. Hurry up,"

"Quit acting like a child and find something to do in the meantime. Straighten your tie or something,"

"Stop being bossy, detective,"

"Stop whining!" She said with a laugh. He huffed and buried his hands into his pockets, looking down at his shoes. The door finally opened and he raised his head.

"Final-" he stopped mid-sentence when he took a good look at her. "Woah."

Erin was wearing an emerald green dress that stopped just above the knee on one side and continued down her leg on the other side until it hit the floor. Her hair had been pulled into a low bun. To that, she had added a pair of diamond earrings and black heels.

His jaw would have hit the floor if it was possible. His eyes trailed over her body, eying each and every detail: her smooth legs, her cleavage, her smoky eyes.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The fact that she was wearing heels made her about the same height as him and pulling her to his eye level.

"You look..." he began, not able to take his eyes off her body. "Amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Lieutenant," She kissed him quickly. "Come on, let's go."

"Do we really have to go?" he whined as she took his hand and dragged him out of the bedroom.

"Yes."

"But I won't be able to resist you all night."

She raised an eyebrow and leaned over to whisper into his ear, "When we come back home, I'll make you worth a while."

That was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Since the policemen and the firefighters sat at different tables, Kelly wasn't able to talk to Erin, or laugh with her, or check her out, or touch her (not full on make out, but you know, his hand on her thigh or his arm on the back of her chair, the little things).

It was_ torture_.

What made it even worse was that her table was just across from his, and she kept smiling at him with that sexy smile. For what felt like the umpteenth time, Severide took a sip from his glass of water to keep cool.

"You alright there, sport?" Shay asked from beside him. He cut his eyes away from Erin and frowned.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

Shay laughed, "Stop drooling. I know Erin is freakin' hot in that dress but have some manners." She looked back at Erin and Severide shoved her arm.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend."

"Huh? Watcha saying now?" Shay played dumb, her eyes not leaving Erin. Severide chuckled, knowing she was just playing with him. He saw Erin look at him with a suggestive eyebrow raise and then stand up before walking toward the bathroom. Shay's mouth dropped and she moved her eyes to him. Coughing, she muttered, "Bathroom sex."

He rolled his eyes at her before giving her a wink and standing up to follow Erin. He didn't find her in the bathrooms, and when he walked through the door to the back room, She grabbed his tie and pulled him against her. She was leaning against the wall, in a darkened area, but he could see her eyes shining.

"Hi," he said, before she crashed her lips onto his. He moaned in surprise but kissed her back (_duh_), wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"You look sexy in that suit," she whispered against his lips, racking her fingers through his short hair. "I couldn't resist."

"I know, I'm irresistible, aren't I?" he teased.

"And so modest," she added, glaring at him playfully. He cupped her face with both hands, and pulled his lips down onto hers. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted, moaning when his tongue touched hers. They were so engrossed in the moment that they did not hear the door opening and closing. However, they did hear a clear of the throat.

They pulled away and saw who had interrupted them. It was none other than Benny Severide. Erin knew who it was; she had seen him on Kelly's childhood photos.

She was _mortified_.

"Don't mind me," Benny said. "I was just going to the bathroom." He pointed to the other side of the room and continued on his way.

Erin buried her face into her hands and dropped her head onto Kelly's chest. "God, way to make a first impression," she muttered against him. He laughed and kissed her hair.

"It's not a big deal, baby."

She raised her head in surprise. "Not a big deal?! My boyfriend's dad, whom I had never met before, just walked in on us."

He shrugged. "Could have been worse. Come on, we were just kissing."

"Still. Big turn off though," she teased with a shrug of her shoulders. Severide fake whined and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and led her back to the main room. Erin went back to her table just in time for dessert, and on his way back to his own table, Kelly was stopped by his father.

"Nice girl," he said with a smile. Severide sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you're going out with a detective, huh?"

Kelly pursed his lips. "It's a little bit more serious than us 'going out'. We're moving in together."

Benny's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Wow. And you were going to tell me about this when exactly? In the wedding invitation?"

"We wanted to invite you for dinner, okay? Erin insisted and then things got crazy, so it wasn't a priority. She feels really embarrassed about your first meeting."

Benny smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "Well I'll be glad to come for dinner and visit the new place. Give me a call son, okay?"

Severide nodded. "Yeah, sure thing, dad."

Later that night, when Erin and Kelly laid in bed, she snuggled close to him and rested her head against his chest. She kissed his skin and looked up at him, smiling.

"What?" he asked softly, trailing his fingers up and down the arm draped over his middle.

"Nothing, I just can't wait for us to move in together."

He smiled as well and dropped a kiss on her hair. "Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too."

They heard the front door open and giggles soon filled the apartment. Shay's giggles. Then shushes. Erin frowned and looked at Severide, who put a finger over her lips to hear better. Footsteps could be heard up the stairs, someone stumbling and another fit of giggles soon after.

"Alli, you're gonna wake 'em up!" They heard Shay yell-whisper.

"Sorry," They then heard the sound of kissing and a door slamming.

"Who's Alli?" Erin asked, furrowing her eyebrows. A big grin spread over Kelly's face.

"Rafferty."

"Rafferty?" she asked in confusion. She didn't know any Rafferty. Then her eyes widened in knowledge. "Oh! _Oh_. Leslie Shay."

"Yeah," he said. "About time."

Let's just say neither of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

Thoughts? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! Sorry for the wait, I struggled with this chapter, I had zero inspiration. Hope it's not total crap.

* * *

"Okay, where do we put the couch?" Mills asked as he and Casey walked into the apartment carrying a large grey couch. Severide scratched his head in thought. Casey rolled his eyes and told Mills to put it down.

"Well, I don't know, where should we put it?"

Shay laughed, "Geez Kelly, I think you really missed your calling. You should have been a decorator," She snapped her fingers at Mills and Casey and pointed to the corner of the room, perpendicular to the fireplace. "Put it here,"

"Yes ma'am," Casey teased as they picked it up once more and put it where it had been said. Gabby, Rafferty and Otis walked in with some more boxes and put them in the bedroom.

By the end of the day, everything was settled, the apartment was completely furnished. Since Severide did not have to be on shift before the day after, he stopped by the police station to pick Erin up. He was leaned against his car when she came out of the building, and she stopped in her tracks, surprised to see him.

"Hey," she said, smiling, giving him a quick kiss. "How come you're here?"

He gave her a lopsided smile, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be scared? Do you have a shovel in the trunk or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, get in the car," he opened the door for her and she placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh my, such a gentleman."

He drove her to the building of their new apartment and she turned in her seat as he pulled over, both eyebrows raised. He did not say anything and handed her a key. They went up the stairs, down the hall and Erin inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door opened.

"SURPRISE!"

Erin gasped as she saw each person she loved in their living room. She turned to Kelly and hit him in the chest, narrowing her eyes at him. He took her hands and leaned down to kiss her.

"Happy birthday baby," he whispered against her lips. "And happy new apartment."

"You sneaky bastard," she murmured with a laugh, before cupping his cheek. "Thank you."

They pulled away and Erin started by saying hello to everyone there. Shay, Gabby, Rafferty, Casey, Otis, Cruz, Herrmann, Capp, Clarke, Mills, Halstead, Antonio, Ruzek, Burgess, Atwaters, Olinsky and Voight.

Severide watched as she said hello to everybody, and felt proud that she was so happy. He felt a particular tug to his heart as he watched her laugh with his coworkers and friends, as if she had belonged there all along.

Shay pulled him out of his reverie by bumping his hip with hers as she came to stand beside him.

"Nice party bestie," she said, giggling. Shay never giggled. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you drunk?"

"I might be a _little_ bit," she admitted. He cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, so I was a little nervous until you guys got here, I wanted everything to go perfectly."

"It did," he assured her, squeezing her shoulder. "It's perfect. Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "So, planning on proposing yet?"

He almost spilled the entire content of his drink on his shirt, choking on his sip. He wiped his mouth while uttering out a "What?"

Shay shrugged. "Your guys act like a married couple already. Seems logical."

He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Shay, we've barely been together six months."

"Life's too short, Kelly. And when I look at the two of you together, all I see is two people completing each other and meant to be together. And,_ holly hell_, I'm gonna miss you as my roommate!"

She suddenly began crying and he chuckled once more, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

The party wore out at about 4 am, and everybody went home one by one, leaving Kelly and Erin alone for the first time in their new home. When Erin closed the door after their last guest had left, she turned to Kelly and sighed.

"You never cease to surprise me, Lieutenant," she murmured as she walked to him, placing her hands on his chest. He covered her hands with his and bent down to give her a soft kiss.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He said, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a rectangular black velvet box wrapped with a white ribbon. "Happy Birthday babe."

Erin took the box in her hands and unwrapped the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor before opening the box. Inside of it was a beautiful, yet simple ceramic bracelet with small diamonds aligned in the symbol of infinity. She did not know why, but tears suddenly sprang to her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Let me," He took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around her wrist.

"Thank you," she said, meeting his eyes. "For everything. Today was a great day."

He pulled her against him and looked around them, before his blue eyes got lost in her hazel ones. "Welcome home."

* * *

Severide had finished his shift earlier than Lindsay did that day, and he decided to watch the football game to pass the time. There was a knock at the door and he stood up, walking to the end of the hall; When he opened the door, he found a distressed young woman on the other side.

"Um, hello?" he said, frowning in confusion.

She fiddled with her hands, avoiding his gaze, "I-is Erin Lindsay here?"

"Uh, no, she's still at work. Can I help you with something?"

Still avoiding his gaze, she shook her head. "No it's fine. I'll come back later."

She was about to walk down the hall when it all came back to him. "Hey, hold on, you're Nadia, right?"

She turned around slowly, her eyes finally meeting his, "She told you about me?"

"A little bit. Do you wanna come inside and wait for her?"

She started fiddling with her bag then and he could tell he was scaring her. He sighed and grabbed his phone from his front pocket, speed dialing Erin ad putting it to his ear.

"Hey,"

"Hey babe," he responded. "Are you gonna be home soon?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Nadia, who had started to rock herself in the middle of the doorway.

"In about ten minutes, we've just wrapped the case."

"Listen, Nadia is here, she wants to talk to you. Can you tell her it's okay for her to wait with me or something?"

Her tone changed immediately. "Put her on the phone please,"

He extended the phone to Nadia, "It's Erin. She wants to talk to you." She hesitantly took the phone from him and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Nadia, it's Erin. Listen, I'll be home in a little bit, okay? Go in with Kelly, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Once she had hung up, Kelly opened the door wider and stepped aside to let her come in. He closed it behind her and turned around.

"Let me take your coat," he said, making a move to pull it off her shoulders. She flinched away and he raised his hands slowly. "Sorry, my bad."

"Could I have some water please?"

"Sure," he lead her down the hall and poured her a glass of water.

"What has Erin told you about me?" she asked after taking a sip, looking up to meet his eyes. He leaned against the counter and laced his fingers together.

"That you reminded her a lot about herself back in the day. And that you were a strong kid who just needed help."

Nadia nodded as she absently ran her finger on the rim of her glass, over and over again. She looked around the living room. "So you guys live together?"

"Yeah. We moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Right," She shivered and scratched her arms up and down. Kelly did not know what to do. He wanted to help her but obviously she did not feel comfortable around him.

"Um, do you need anything else?"

"No, I just need to see Erin. When will she be here?"

As she spoke, the door opened and closed and a few seconds later, Erin appeared at the end of the hall. Nadia stood up from her chair and rushed to her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. Erin was taken aback but wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, sharing a look with Kelly over her shoulder. He decided it was best he went to the bedroom to give the two women some privacy.

"What's going on, Nadia?" Erin asked, pulling away. Tears filled Nadia's eyes as she tried to speak.

"I saw some of my friends from the streets. I felt lonely, you know? So we got together, but they started to take some dope and they asked me if I wanted some, they insisted and-"

"Tell me you didn't take it," Erin said with serious eyes.

"No, no, I wouldn't, but it's hard. I just thought I would come down here and talk to you before doing something stupid."

Erin cupped her face, "You were right. This is exactly what you should have done, okay?"

The girl sniffled as Erin wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry for barging in like that."

"Don't sweat it. How 'bout you stay here tonight? I have the day off tomorrow, so we'll spend it together, see if we can land you a job. What do you say?"

Nadia nodded frantically. "Okay, alright."

Erin rubbed her arms up and down. "Good. Let me show you the bedroom."

They walked down the hallway which led to the two bedrooms and bathrooms, and Erin pushed the door open to the guest bedroom, letting Nadia in first. As it hadn't been used yet, the bed was bare without any sheets or blankets. As if on cue, There was a knock and Kelly popped his head in the partially open door. He opened it wider and came in.

"Thought you might need these," he said, gesturing to the sheets and blankets in his hands before setting them on the bed.

Erin smiled, "Thank you."

Once she had Nadia all settled in the guest bedroom, Erin changed from her work clothes and joined Kelly on the couch. She kissed his cheek and snuggled close.

"Is she okay?" he asked, rubbing is hand up and down her back. She looked up at him and slightly turned to face him.

"She will be," she said. "Is it okay with you if she stays here for a little while?"

Kelly nodded and kissed her forehead, "Of course. As long as she needs."

She cupped his cheek, blinking back tears. "How come you're so good to me?"

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. The next morning, Severide was making breakfast when Nadia got up. She walked into the room wearing one of his Chicago Fire Department sweatshirt that Erin must have lent her.

"Morning," he greeted with a smile from his spot at the cooking station. She simply waved awkwardly and sat on one of the stools at the counter. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," she said quietly. "Where's Erin?"

"She's gone grocery shopping. She should be back soon."

She nodded, fiddling with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. The next few minutes were spent in silence, at the exception of Kelly whistling some tune. Once the scrambled eggs were done, he grabbed a plate from the counter, emptied the frying pan in it and grabbed a fork and knife before depositing the plate in front of Nadia.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs," he said with a wink. Her stomach gurgled and she blushed, whispering a quiet thank you before starting to eat. He poured her a glass of juice and resumed to reading the news at the opposite end of the table.

"So you're a firefighter?" she asked, glancing up at him. He was surprised to hear her talk to him.

"I am. Rescue squad Lieutenant," he said nonchalantly.

"What's a rescue squad?" She asked then.

"Rescue squad is specialized in rescuing trapped people. In cars, water, industrial machines. So my team and I do all of those things."

She lifted her eyebrows. "So you don't deal with fires?"

He nodded, "Yes we do. But when there's a car accident, we mainly focus on freeing the victim from the car and then the firefighters from Truck usually do the rest."

"It must be scary, dealing with fire."

He shrugged. "You get used to it. You have the adrenaline pumping and this desire to save people. I don't see myself doing anything else."

She nodded silently, before going back to her book. He hadn't even noticed she had been reading a book. Curiosity getting the best of him, he asked what book she was reading.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird," she answered with a smile. "It's one of my favorite books. I often spent time reading in the library at the clinic. It killed time, and I started enjoying it."

Kelly nodded. "One of my colleague's wife works in a book shop. I can ask her if they're looking for somedy, if you'd like to work there."

Nadia's eyes widened. "A bookshop? I'd love to."

"Then I'll ask her."He said as he observed her. She seemed so fragile but strong at the same time, after all she had been through. "You know you can stay here as long as you want, however long you need to get back onto your feet."

"Thank you," Nadia said sincerely. "Erin is lucky to have you."

He shook his head, his lips spreading into a smile, "I'm the lucky one."


	11. Chapter 11

First of all, I'm very sorry for the wait, the last two weeks have been craaaazy, and I kinda struggled with this chapter. Enjoy !

* * *

A month had passed by, and the couple had settled in an easy routine, although the last few weeks had been kind of hectic since their heavy schedule did not match. Erin would come home late at night and Kelly had to leave very early in the morning to start his two-day shift.

Nadia was still living with them, waiting to save enough money to get settled into her own apartment. Severide had found her a job in Cindy Herrmann's sister's bookshop downtown, and she was slowly starting to have both feet firmly on the ground.

After one particularly long shift, Severide could not wait to get home, take a long shower and relax in the couch. He knew Erin wouldn't be home until late, as she and Intelligence had been trying to nail a big branch of the drug cartel over the past two weeks. Rounding the corner to the hall of their apartment, Severide was surprised to see the door open and voices shouting inside. Eyebrows knitted, he quickened his pace and pushed the door so it opened wider.

Nadia stood in front of a girl about her age, who seemed in distress, just like Nadia the day she came looking for Erin a month ago.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion as he walked over to them. Both girls turned around and the stranger startled, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You should go," Nadia told her and Severide crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall of the hall. "I'll call you."

"Find me something, alright?" The blonde girl whispered, squeezing Nadia's hand before letting go. She walked past Severide with her head bowed, leaving the apartment without uttering another word.

"What's her deal?" Kelly asked as he swung his bag over his shoulder. His eyes searched for Nadia's, looking for some answers.

Nadia purposefully avoided his gaze. "She's just a friend."

Severide narrowed his eyes. "She's in withdrawal, isn't she? You can't help her, Nadia."

Nadia clenched her teeth, squaring her shoulders as she finally met his eyes. "She's a _friend_."

"And you're barely clean. You got out of the clinic a month and a half ago. Don't give her anything, alright? Don't even look for anything."

The young woman shook her head. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do."

Severide cocked an eyebrow. "You've got some nerve, Nadia. Is that the first friend you've brought back here? Or is our home gonna become a 'drug providing business'?"

"I'm not doing anything!" The tone of her voice rose significantly, and she folded her arms over her chest defensively. "I'm not doing drugs."

"Then why is she coming to you? Why is she asking you to give her something? What's the next step, are you going to have cocaine parties around here, or are you gonna bring your pimp here as well?"

He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He was not feeling the situation Nadia was in, and she was living with them. He felt as if they were responsible for her, of her well being, and she was screwing up. To add to it, his shift had been horrible, and he was exhausted.

"Nadia..."

The brunette shook her head and took a few steps back, grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch. She walked past him and out of the apartment. He figured he would let her be alone for a while, because patience was the least of his capacities right now.

But a few hours later, when Nadia had still not come home, he started to have a bad feeling in the tip of his stomach. He was about to call her for the fifth time when a key was inserted in the lock and the door opened. He was hoping to see Nadia, but it was actually Erin coming home from her day. She smiled when she saw him, a smile that quickly faltered as soon as she took in his features.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, closing the distance between them.

"I screwed up with Nadia,"

A frown itched its way onto her forehead. "What do you mean?"

"She had a 'friend' over, who asked her to find her something, and she was obviously in withdrawal, I asked Nadia what was the deal with her and things escalated from there."

Worry settled in Erin's eyes. "Where is she now?"

"She left, I don't know where she went, I tried her cell but she wouldn't answer."

"Damn it," Erin cursed under breath. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Nadia's number. After a few rings and a short vocal message, she sighed. "This is perfect, just perfect. You couldn't go after her?"

Kelly's eyes widened. "Are you blaming this on me?"

Erin took a deep breath and scratched her forehead. "I'm trying to understand, Kelly. What made her leave?"

He winced, because he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "We got into a fight, and I said somethings I shouldn't have, and she left."

Erin pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, closing her eyes briefly. "I need to find her," she said, grabbing her keys from where she had dropped them on the entrance table.

"I'm sure she'll be back," Kelly tried, coaxing her toward his arms.

Erin flinched away and glared at him. "You don't know what it's like in the streets when you're struggling Kelly. You should have made her stay."

"Are you seriously mad at me?" he asked, lifting both hands. "She doesn't trust me, what difference would it have made had I gone after her?!"

"I don't know but you should have!" Erin shouted out of the blue, and the entire room got silent after that, except for Erin's ragged breathing. "She's too young to be out on the streets alone and she's barely clean, you know that!"

"I'm not a babysitter, Erin! I have a job, I'm exhausted from my shift, and I snapped okay? I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Erin's head shook from side to side. "You don't know that," she turned toward the door, and Kelly followed after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'mma find her," she said icily.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm going with you."

"No, stay here in case she comes back, you never know."

He sighed and watched her walk out, not knowing what to do with himself. He paced and tried calling Nadia for the next two hours, until Erin finally walked back through the door. He had been sitting on the couch, his cellphone in his hand in case he had a call.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully, standing up to meet her at the end of the hallway. Erin barely looked at him as she got rid of her jacket. Eventually, her icy gaze met his.

"If I had anything Nadia would be here right now," she moved past him and padded to the fridge, grabbing a beer, leaving a perplexed Kelly behind her.

"Are you seriously mad at me for this?" he asked her, turning around to face her. She uncapsed the bottle and took a long swig. "Oh _great_, the silence treatment."

"You had no right to yell at her!" Erin snapped, placing the bottle a bit harshly down onto the counter. "She's eighteen, she's completely lost and she needs her friends."

"That friend, was gonna pull her right back down to where she was when you started taking care of her. I was protecting her."

Erin shook her head. "Protecting her?! Well nice way of showing it, Kelly. She ain't here now, is she? She could be anywhere, taking drugs or doing god knows what, because you wouldn't keep your temper in check."

Kelly's jaw dropped open, before a scoff passed through his lips. He raised both hands. "I'm not doing this right now."

Erin didn't say anything, she simply stared at him before he grabbed his keys and slammed the front door behind him. He decided that he would have a drink at Molly's to cool off. Just one beer, or so he thought.

"Hey Shay, get me another one please," he asked his ex roommate, placing his now empty bottle on the counter. Shay cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?"

He glared at her, "Now is definitely not the time to give me any morals."

Shay scoffed. "You know what I think, Severide? You messed up, Erin's mad at you, and she'll be over it in the morning, that is if you don't spend your night out at a bar while I'm sure she's worried sick about Nadia. She needs your support, dumbass."

Severide sat struck by his best friend's words. She was right, of course she was right. But he was not feeling like facing Erin right now. So he chose the coward card instead.

"Do I have to go to another bar to be served or are you gonna give me that beer?"

Shay rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge, handing him to him. "Don't come crying to me when Erin doesn't want to talk to you."

He gave her a sarcastic smile. "Sure thing."

He saw someone sit beside him in the corner of his eyes and turned his head.

"Hey handsome,"

Both his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Zoya, hi. What are you doing here?"

The young blond woman shrugged her shoulders. "I said I would come visit, didn't I? Well I thought now was a great time to do so."

"Right," Kelly replied with a small smile, before looking down at his beer.

"Are you okay, Kelly?"

He took a long swig from his drink and set it down on the counter before muttering out, "I'm fine."

"You look sad," she said, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at that hand, then into Zoya's eyes, then at Shay who was standing behind Zoya on the other side of the counter, shaking her head.

"I've been better," he admitted with a shrug.

"You wanna go out? Come on, let's go out to a club or something, take your mind off things. I could definitely use a night out."

"I..." he hesitated then, Erin's hurting gaze flashing back before his eyes. "I should go home, actually. I'm not in the mood." He told Shay to get Zoya a drink, put enough bills down on the counter to cover both his and her drink. He then stood, squeezing Zoya's shoulder. "See you around."

Kelly took his time to go back home. As he parked his car in front of he and Erin's building, he noticed a small figure walking toward the entrance. Sighing in relief when he recognized the woman, he rushed out of his car.

"Nadia!" he shouted, crossing the street to catch up with her. "Are you okay?"

The young woman nodded, "I'm fine." She said shily. "Sorry I yelled at you and walked out."

"I'm sorry too," he placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked together inside the building. "Let's just forget it, alright? I'm glad you came back, Erin was worried sick."

They slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor. "Is she mad at me?"

Kelly shook his head. "No, I'm the one she's mad at. But now that you're back, hopefully she won't be so mad. I just wanted to protect you."

"I understand. But I can't turn the page with my friend as well."

Kelly gave a small smile and squeezed her shoulder as they rounded the corner. "It's okay, just as long as they don't pull you back down."

He fished inside his pocket to get his key and opened the door, letting Nadia enter first. As they walked down the hall, they spotted Erin asleep on the couch. Severide sat in font of her on the coffee table and gently shook her shoulder.

"Erin, Nadia's back," he whispered, Tucking a stray of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ear.

"Mmm, what?" She mumbled, before her eyes popped open and she sat up abruptly. She turned her head toward the door where Nadia stood, and rushed over to pull her into her arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Nadia."

Nadia wrapped her arms around Erin's back, "I won't. I'm sorry."

After one more apology, the younger woman retreated to her bedroom, leaving the two adults alone. Erin pursed her lips, searching Kelly's eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, you didn't deserve it."

He closed the gap between them and set his hands onto her hips. "It's fine. I'm sorry I walked out on you."

"Kelly," Erin whispered, her eyes meeting his. They seemed unsure all of the sudden, which was surprising for her, who always seemed confident. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

* * *

Tadum.


	12. Chapter 12

One of you pointed out that Erin wa shaving a beer during she and Kelly's 'fight' in the last chapter, although she had found out she was pregnant beforehand. My brain must have been somewhere else when I wote the line, sorry!

I've started my summer job, and it's exhaaaausting, so from now on it will be one chapter a week only. Enjoy!

* * *

"What?" He stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "You-you're...what?"

She would laugh if she was not as freaked out herself. She had known for a day only, and her mind had been a wreck ever since. A baby. She was pregnant, and it was Kelly's, the man she was in love with, so this far it was perfect. But they had only been together for eight _freaking_ months.

_Holy shit_, she could feel her heart beating faster as each second went by and Kelly still wouldn't give her an answer.

His gaze was lost somewhere, and he wouldn't look at her. She did not know if he was shocked, or angry, or sad, or... God, he wasn't going to walk out on her, was he? Because she was not sure she could take it.

"Kelly," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, desperately searching his eyes. "Please say something. If you're gonna leave just do it now so I don't-"

"What?" He snapped up, meeting her nervous eyes. Finally he responded by squeezing her hand. "No, no, I'm not going to leave. I just... this is a lot to take in."

She chuckled humorlessly, "You don't say."

He frowned, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Are you- Are you okay?"

She pulled away and ran a hand through her hair. "I-I don't know. I'm still in shock."

"But..." he started, almost afraid to say the words. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I-I think so," She attempted to let a small smile appear on her lips. "Since I found out, I've been scared shitless but now, thinking about getting rid of it makes me sick to my stomach. I mean, it's there, and we made it, us together, and we're both adults and I think we're mature enough to care for a child...and I love you, so.. I don't see why not?"

He cupped her neck and closed the gap between them, locking his lips with hers in a loving kiss. It lasted a few seconds, and when he pulled away he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" She asked, shakingly touching her lips with the tip of her fingers.

"It means that I agree with everything that you said, and even if I have no idea how I'm going to be a father, I'll be with you every step of the way."

She didn't know she had been holding back a sob but it escaped from her lips and he wrapped his arms around her, puling her against his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead and tangled his fingers through her hair, never wanting to let her go.

"I was so scared of your reaction," she admitted. She wiped her tears away and blew out a breath.

"I would never leave you. I'm not that kind of guy, Erin," He insisted, grabbing her hand.

"I know," she said while nodding her head. "But part of me is so used to being left alone, so I couldn't help it."

He sat back against the couch and pulled her against his chest. "It's over now. You're never going to be alone."

They fell silence for a moment, until Erin looked up to meet his eyes with a sheepish smile. "It's a good thing we got a two bedroom apartment after all."

He couldn't help but smile as well, running his fingers up and down her back. "Yeah, it is. Did you get an appointment yet, with an OBGYN?"

He felt her nod against his chest. "I have an appointment on Monday."

"Shit, I'll be on shift," He muttered. "I can ask the chief to leave the firehouse for an hour but that means I'd have to tell him."

She shrugged. "Everyone is going to know at some point right? I need to tell Voight soon as well, maybe we can tell our superiors but hold off sometime to tell our colleagues? What do you think?"

He ran a finger through her hair. "Yeah, that's a good compromise."

* * *

On Monday, when Severide got to the firehouse for his shift, the first thing he did was go to the chief's office; He knocked on the door softly and waited for permission to enter the room.

"What can I do for you, Kelly?" Boden asked, pulling his glasses off and sitting back in his chair.

Sheepishly, Kelly bumped his fists together back and forth. "I wanted to ask you if I could take a leave of one hour this afternoon. I'll have my radio with me of course and will be ready if there's a call."

The chief frowned and motioned for him to sit down, which he did. "And may I ask you why you'd request such a thing, as one of the lieutenants in this firehouse."

Severide took a deep breath before locking eyes with the man in front of him. "I'm going to be a father," He blurted out, causing Boden to cock an eyebrow. "Erin found out she's pregnant and she has her first appointment this afternoon, and I'd really like to be there, Chief."

Boden was shocked, to say the least. He had heard of Severide's reputation among the house. Severide, the Womanizer, who slept with a lot of women but rarely had any relationship. And there he was, saying he was going to be a father.

"First of all," Boden started, standing up. Severide did the same as the older man rounded the corner. "Congratulations, Kelly." He added, extending his hand. Severide took it without any hesitation and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

"And you can go to that appointment, just make sure to be available at any time if a call comes in."

"Of course. Thank you Sir,"

He was about to leave when Boden called his name. Hand on the knob, Severide turned around. "Take good care of your family, alright?"

"Sure thing, Chief."

* * *

Kelly rushed through the hospital halls until he reached Erin's room. He knocked on the door and popped his head into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he said as he entered the room. Erin was laying down on the bed, no doctor in sight. "I was out on a call, just came back."

"It's okay," she said softly when he approached the bed. He bent down to give her a quick kiss. "We haven't started yet."

She rubbed her thumb above his eyebrow, where a trace of smoke was imprinted on his skin. "Bad fire?"

He shrugged. "Everyone got out alive."

The door opened and the doctor came in, rolling an ultrasound machine in with her. "Hello Erin, how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay, I guess."

She smiled at the younger woman and turned to Kelly. "And you must be the father."

He extended his hand with a smile. "Kelly Severide."

"I'm doctor Harper, nice to meet you. So let's get this party started. Let's see how far along you are." She lifted Erin's shirt and applied some cold gel. An image appeared on the screen, but neither Severide or Lindsay could make out anything on it. But when a soft thumping began to fill the room, they were both taken aback.

"And that's your baby's heartbeat," The doctor added, but obviously the couple had figured that out by the look on their faces. Kelly grabbed Erin's hand and squeezed gently, sharing a soft smile with her. "Everything looks good, from the size of the baby, I'd say you are about 3 weeks along, so it means the baby due date should be around the 4th of February."

"So everything's okay?" Kelly asked, snapping his eyes from the monitor screen to the doctor's.

"Everything looks good. But the baby is very small as of right now, when you come back to do your three-month check up, we'll be able to see more. Would you like me to print a picture?"

"Yes, please," Erin answered, pulling out of her trance.

"Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, car wreck, Lexington Avenue." Severide silenced his radio and threw an apologetic look at Erin. "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"It's fine." She assured him with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night." They shared a quick kiss and Severide awkwardly waved at the doctor before leaving the room. Once he was gone, she looked at Erin.

"Firefighter?"

"Huh-huh."

"How is that, having a boyfriend with a dangerous job?"

Erin shrugged. "You get used to it. But there's still that aching feeling in the pit of my stomach every time he's called on a fire."

And now he was not just her boyfriend, he was the father of her baby, too.

* * *

"What's going on, Kelly?" Shay asked Severide as she caught him up when they got back from a minor call. He looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, it's just you're acting all giddy and smiley, I'm kinda worried."

"Ha ha," he shoved her shoulder as he kept walking toward his quarters. He stopped, buried his hands in his pockets, a sheepish smile appearing on his lips. "Can you keep a secret for a little while?"

She nodded. "Shoot."

"Erin is pregnant."

Shay's eyes grew so big that Kelly thought they would pop out of her head. "No. _Freakin'_. Way! Are you serious?!"

He ran a hand over his face, shaking his head as if the news hadn't really set in yet. "We...We went to get an ultrasound this morning. I'm going to be a father."

Shay shook her head with a dazzled smile. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, causing him to laugh before wrapping his arms around her. She pulled back afterwards and placed a finger on his chest. "Hold on, I'm going to be the godmother, right?"

"Oh boy," he muttered. "We only found out yesterday, Shay. Give us sometime."

"Please," she scoffed. "I'm so going to be the godmother. How do you feel anyway?"

He shrugged. "Scared out of my mind? Excited? Somewhere in between."

"You're gonna be great. This kid will be lucky to have you and Erin as its parents, believe me. God, you're going to be a father! I cannot believe it."

* * *

She had been tossing around in bed for the last fifteen minutes, he was about to give up and go sleep on the couch.

"Are you awake?" She whispered in the darkness, settling on her back. He rolled his eyes. Thankfully, she couldn't see that.

"Barely." He muttered back.

"I can't go to sleep."

He sighed, "It's difficult to sleep when you talk."

"I keep thinking about stuff."

"Then stop thinking about stuff."

He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He heard her roll on her side, and then she tapped him on the shoulder. Once, twice. _Sigh_.

"Aren't you curious about what I'm thinking?"

He took a deep breath. "Huh-huh," He rolled on his back and faced her.

"What do you think everybody's gonna say when they find out?"

He rubbed his eyes. He was so goddamn tired. "I think everyone will be happy for us."

"You're probably right. Still I think we shouldn't tell anybody until a couple weeks."

He turned his head to look at her. "Um, I might have said something to Shay."

She lifted her head off her pillow with raised eyebrows. "You _might_ have said something to Shay? Kelly, everybody at Molly's must know by now."

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her arm. "I told her to keep her mouth shut for now. Have you mentioned something to Voight?"

"God, no. I need to build up to that one. I might wait until he's in high school."

He cocked an eyebrow, locking eyes with her. "_He_?"

"Or she. But I feel like I would be better at the mother-son relationship."

"We'll be alright."

"Yeah?"

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "Yeah. Can I go to sleep now?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

"Oh, I should be relieved, you still haven't requested any weird cravings in the middle of the night yet."

She hit his chest. "Don't worry, it'll come."

* * *

Erin took a deep breath as she crossed the room at Intelligence to get to Voight's office. She raised her hand and knocked softly.

"Come in," she heard Voights muffled voice. She opened the door a little, popping her head in the space.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The older man nodded and invited her to take a seat. He then leaned back into his chair, folding his hands over his chest.

"What's up?"

She had rehearsed this moment in her mind since she had left home that morning. But right then, her voice was nowhere in sight.

"Erin?"

She reached in the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out the ultrasound picture from the morning, setting it on the desk that separated them.

"How do you feel about being a grandfather?"

Fuck, that was the lamest thing she had ever said. Must have been the hormones of something. She was supposed to go in there, tell him she was pregnant and that he couldn't do anything about it, that he could not fire her. But, like a coward, she decided to use their family tide, and threw a set of puppy dog eyes on top of it for good measure.

Voight's eyes went back and forth between the picture and the woman he considered his daughter. "Is this a joke? Because I don't have time for this."

She shook her head. "I found out two days ago. Went to the doctor to confirm it."

"Is it Severide's?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, why would you even ask me that?"

Voight sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you're keeping it?"

"Yes, I'm keeping it. It might be surprising to you, or even to me, but ever since I found out, I can't stop imagining holding it in my arms and having a family with Kelly. I know we haven't been together that long but when it's the right person you know it, right? You're the one who told me that."

Voight pursed his lips before speaking, "So you're happy?"

"Very happy," Erin answered without hesitation. "Long gone is the Lindsay you met in the streets, Hank. I can do this. Kelly and I can do this."

"Alright," He said. "Then I'm happy for you," He stood up and opened his arms. "C'here."

Erin stood up and accepted his hug. "So that means no more going undercover for you." She groaned against his chest and pulled back.

"This is gonna suck. Can I at least scare the damn bastards in the interrogation room?"

He smirked. "That you can do."

She tilted her head to the side. "It means so much to me that you're okay with this."


End file.
